Entrelazando los Destinos del Primer Amor
by ligthblood04
Summary: Estalla la Tercer Guerra Mundial, Estados Unidos junto con aliados quiere conquistar Europa. Experimentos humanos son revelados, que lograran poner en extinción a los humanos. El amor de una pareja surge en el caos, sus decisiones serán la esperanza de la humanidad. Levi x Eren, Riren. Erwin x Armin. Romance, Acción, AU, tragedia. Lemon. Capitulo VI.
1. Prologó

**¡Hola! Les traigo mi primer fic, espero que les guste :D lo he hecho con mucho cariño. Me dijieron publicalo y pues aqui esta. Soy novata asi que se aceptan criticas constructivas estoy aprendiendo. Tambien de paso me gustaria saber si alguien quisiera ser mi beta ;u; no tengo, me ayudaria mucho por favor.**

**Agracedicimientos a Karina por motivarme a crearlo y darme ideas :D y a Haydee que me insistio a publicarlo también ;3; ¡los quiero muchisimo! Sin mas los dejó leer. Este fic tiene dos parejas principales: Levi x Eren y Erwin x Armin. Si no te gusta la tématica te invito a no leerlo :) me gustan estas parejas. Romance, Acción, Tragedia (muerte de algunos personajes u-u), AU, OC (unos cuantos que me ayudaron a darle forma ;D ).**

**DISCLAMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. **

**Advertencias: Por ahora no. Futuro lemon mas adelante :D**

**Prologó.**

Año 2034 estalla la Tercer Guerra Mundial el causante de ello Estados Unidos, mandando bombas nucleares a distintos puntos del mundo. En Alemania en una gran mansión una familia en particular se encontraba apresurada a protegerse.

-Carla, Eren apresurense a llegar al refugio subterraneo deprisa!-grito el gran cientifico de renombre Grisha Jaeger, quien fue alertado por una llamada telefónica de los planes Estadounidenses, ubicado en las fronteras del noreste de Alemania.

-Mikasa! deja eso, debemos irnos-dijo Eren a su amiga quien había ido a visitarlo.

-P...pero mis padres Eren, ellos aún no llegan-respondio la chica con rasgos asiaticos. Corriendo lo mas rápido junto con el pequeño de cabellos castaños, Eren se llevo con él a su amiga hasta el refugio, cerrando completamente la entrada despues de éste Grisha, quien se percato de la tristeza de la pequeña.

-Ya no llores Mikasa, se que esto será duro. Pero no te dejaremos sola, ahora nosotros somos tu familia.-Abrazando tanto a ella como a su hijo, uniendose su esposa, esperando el detonar de las bombas.

Mientras en Europa central los altos mandos militares se dirigian a los refugios asignados para evitar cualquier desastre desde ahi, puesto que se habian informado de los planes de Estados Unidos desde hace diez años, mediante los espías que con un último aliento los alertaron.

-Levi, haz sido entrenado para este momento, no me falles en el campo de batalla, eres mi hijo, asi que tienes que acatar las órdenes que se te dan, y debes mostrar el estricto régimen que tenemos.- mencionó esto Gregor Rivaille, militar de excelencia, siendo uno de los Siete Ministros Militares Elite encargados del gobierno Europeo, quienes cambiaron el sistema de gobierno para proteger a su pueblo de las conquistas Estadounidenses.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente padre no permitiré que ocurra algún caos en las próximas batallas-sonrió de lado fríamente que te paralizaría al instante.

Y asi las bombas fueron impactandose en puntos diferentes de cada pais. Terminando con la destruccion de una cuarta parte de la poblacion mundial, siendo los sobrevivientes capaces de volver a su vida normal después de cinco años, gracias a los avances en tecnología desarrollados.

**Bueno hasta aqui esta pequeña introducción. Me alimentarian con sus reviews por favor ;) me gustaria saber si les agrado :D los veo muy pronto. **


	2. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! :D ¡Reportandome con el siguiente capitulo! Dirán esta chica actualizará seguido, mm...lo estoy pensando xD tal vez lo haga, aún no sé! Tenia que dejarles el primer capitulo, puesto que el anterior soló fue el prologó n.n asi que aqui comienza la historia. **

**Muchas gracias por sus follows y Favoritos! ;3; me hacen muy feliz! 3 . También muchisimas Gracias por sus lindos Reviews a Zey Jaeger, Yomi Megurine, Aniss, mi las quiere muchisimo! :D Aqui está la continuación! y a Momoka Shin de quien le agradezco los chocolates! xD te dare Erwin x Armin muy pronto ;D (proximo capi). Bueno me despido por el momento a leer!**

**DISCLAMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Muerte de algunos personajes u.u lo sé es muy rápido pero era necesario. **

**Capitulo I: **Instinto de Madre.

Una vez ya asentada la población, los Siete Ministros Militares dieron ordenes para contraatacar a Estados Unidos comenzando en los países del sur de Alemania que se habían aliado con esté. Ayudados por Alemania como Aliada para el ataque. Sin embargo no tenían en cuenta que un ataque furtivo dentro de su aliado país se produciría antes de la llegada de los Europeos, asesinando al Primer Ministro y su gabinete politíco. Grisha uno de ellos por poseer un titulo Científico tan reconocido, también era Militar de Excelencia se encontraba en Gotha ciudad del sureste a unos trescientos kilómetros de Coburgo lugar donde el Primer Ministro y todo el régimen político se reuniría.

-¡Armin!- gritó Eren al ver a su amigo de cabello rubio, ojos azul zafiro, tez blanca, delgado, un año más mayor que Eren, llegar a su hogar una residencia en las afueras de la ciudad en Gotha.

-¡Eren! ¡Mikasa!- gritó emocionado de ver a sus dos mejores amigos. Mikasa solo asintió en saludo un poco sonrojada de sus mejillas. -Creí que ya no los vería chicos, mi abuelo y yo fuimos los únicos que nos salvamos, mis padres no lo lograron, y pues mi abuelo falleció como ya se habran enterado.-mencionó tristemente.

-No fuiste el único Armin, que ha quedado solo- dijo Mikasa abrazando a su rubio amigo.

-Mis niños vamos a comer algo delicioso, les prepare su comida favorita, Armin, no te sientas decaído, estoy segura que tus padres te cuidan desde donde están, junto con tu abuelo, debes seguir viviendo con alegría la vida.- Dijo Carla una mujer tan gentil y firme cuando hay algún problema de cabellos castaños largo, peinado de coleta de lado, tez morena, ojos grandes color miel.

-Armin, Mikasa no tienen que estar tristes, yo estaré con ustedes y ustedes conmigo, son parte de mi familia, siempre estaremos juntos, aún tenemos que conocer mucho de esté mundo.-dijo Eren con su brillo tan especial en sus ojos verdeazulados que les transmitía mucha calidez y confianza a sus amigos, logrando que estos sonrieran y sintieran el cariño que les transmitía Eren. Entrando a su hogar para comer y divertirse los tres.

Mas tarde Grisha explicó a su familia que debia dirigirse a Coburgo para la reunión del Primer Ministro y todo el gabinete político antes de la medianoche, dejando en la residencia algunos soldados militares de confianza para su protección.

-Señor Hannes aquí tienen su cena-Eren junto Armin y Mikasa fueron a dejarles a los militares comida pues también debían estar activos por cualquier intrusión en el recinto.

-Gracias Eren, Mikasa estas mas grande y Armin tranquilo no tiembles que se te va caer, jajaja-esto último lo dijo a carcajadas pues Armin se veía muy torpe con la bandeja de comida.

-Señor Hannes ¿por qué no fue con mi Padre a Coburgo? seguro que ahi seria mas necesitado-Eren pregunto puesto que sabía que Hannes era Cabo Militar.

-Eren sabes que Grisha no los dejaría con extraños para cuidarlos y como somos grandes amigos me pidió el favor a mi-sonrió-Pues para mi ustedes son como mi segunda familia- revolvió un poco los cabellos de Eren.-Vayan ya dentro de la casa esta oscureciendo más-obedecieron.

Grisha iba conduciendo en la carretera más curveada, cuando se percato que un BMW Rojo venia muy rápido dándole cercanía y comenzando a golpear su auto.

-¡Pero que demonios!-trato de superarlo pero el auto se le oponía arrinconándolo hasta la orilla de la carretera. Al parecer su suerte no estaba de su lado pues al llegar cerca de un barranco el BMW arremetió contra el, pero antes de llegar esté all barranco abrieron la ventanilla del piloto mostrando una bella joven de unos veinte años cabellos oscuro, piel blanca y unos labios medianos finos pintados rojos y ojos medianos color café.

-Ja,ja,ja…¡Bye amorcito! "Muah"-la joven mando un beso y con esto arremetió contra el auto de Grisha mas fuerte mandándolo al barranco. Detuvo su auto bajándose portando un vestido con escote en v corto a la mitad de sus muslos color negro; viendo el espectáculo de la explosión del auto al fondo del barranco, dando una gran carcajada, hasta que su móvil sonó.

-Tsk, ¿qué quieres Roberto?-pregunto.

-Ya vas por los objetivos o ¿sigues jugando?-respondió aquella voz en tono fuerte.

-Ni me dejas entretenerme, jajajaja, ¡ya voy! Ya elimine a uno, voy por mas diversión-se relamio los labios.

-Date prisa Isabela, jugaré un rato con los míos, je, soló me falta terminar con una más-se escucho un gruñido, cortando la llamada e Isabela obedeciendo arrancó el auto sin percatarse que un Grisha un poco herido subía hasta la carretera, pues este tuvo la idea de saltar del auto.

En la casa de la familia Jaeger los miembros ya dormían solo quedaron despiertos los Militares quienes se dividían para vigilar cada perímetro de la residencia. Uno de ellos pasaba por una arboleda sin notar una presencia en ella, hasta que la sintió detrás de él.

-¡Pero que diablos! ¡Aaah!-sus últimas palabras antes de que le quebrara el cuello.

-Jeje, esto será divertido-sonrió tan fríamente de lado. -¿Que ocurre? ¡Alguien me escucha!-llamaba por radio Hannes a sus compañeros pero nadie contestaba. -Hay un intruso en la parte norte Hannes ¡Aah!-fue lo único que escucho en su radio y luego pura estática. -¡Demonioss!-se apresuro hasta llegar al dormitorio de Carla

-Carla despierta tenemos que irnos-la movió suavemente

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto Hannes?-se dirigió a su lado

-Tenemos intrusos en la casa, no se cuantos sean hay que estar precavidos, ya han asesinado a la mayoría de mis compañeros. Vamos por los niños-Tomo a Carla de la mano, mientras abría ligeramente la puerta, observando que no hubiera nadie. Caminaron silenciosamente hasta llegar al dormitorio de los niños pues estos prefirieron dormir juntos.

-Eren, Mikasa, Armin despierten.-Susurro Carla mientras los movía para despertarlos.

-¿Mamá que sucede?-preguntó Eren.

-Tenemos que irnos cariño, pongase sus abrigos.- Los niños se abrigarón para salir rápido de la habitación. Cuando se dirigían por el pasillo hacia la parte trasera Armin notó una presencia en la parte oscura cerca de la conexión que hacia el pasillo a dos mas.

-Tia Carla hay alguien ahí-señalo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Carla, niños corran!-grito Hannes interponiéndose con sus armas de fuego entre ellos y el sujeto, pero denoto que este portaba un extraño equipo en sus ropas, cuando salio a la luz vio que era un equipo tridimensional que solo era portado por militares elite de gran excelencia, muy pocos sabían hacer uso de ellos.

-¡Uh! Solo espero que dures mas que tus compañeros ¡je!-sonrió de lado tan friamente que hasta Hannes sintió recorrer un escalofrió en su espalda, no había duda, no sobreviviría.

-Ya veremos quien vence a quien-comenzó a disparar, pero no contó que este ser con una sola espada detendría las balas, acercándose rápidamente hacia el quedando frente de él.

-¡Tsk, ni me duro la diversión! Jajajaja-miro a Hannes quien tenia un hilito de sangre salir de su boca y los ojos apagandose rápidamente, lo había apuñalado directo en el pecho con la espada

-Vamos por los otros- limpio la espada y se relamio los labios.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Quien era esa persona?-preguntaba Eren molesto.

-¡Eren! Prométeme que serás un buen hombre, se cuidaran entre ustedes, Mikasa cuida de mi amado hijo eres una niña muy fuerte, sabes que él es mas terco a veces-acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Mikasa, esta dejándose hacer, con un nudo en la garganta del cual no sabia porque.

-Si lo haré y a ti también te cuidare y a Armin son mi familia-dijo entrecortadamente.

-Sé que lo haras mi niña.-miro a su hijo que tenia infladas las mejillas.

-Armin, eres muy inteligente, un gran prodigio en planes, pues me daba cuenta cuando se ponian en problemas los tres.-Sonrió para él -Procura siempre pensar lo que harán ustedes tres ante cualquier problema, se que idearas los mejores planes a futuro-le dio un beso en la frente.

-Eren mi amado hijo, obe..dece a tu padre ¡por favor!-hablaba entrecortado tratando de aguantar las lagrimas-Se que serás una gran persona con gran corazón, nunca dejes de demostrar tu amor hacia los demás, en mi ser siento que encontrarás a la persona destinada para ti y la amarás tanto como ella a ti, siempre mantén tu determinación ante todo, procura no meterte tanto en problemas, cuidate mucho y cuida de Mikasa y Armin, eres la luz de ellos, su familia.- los abrazo-Los amo y siempre estaré al pendiente de ustedes.

-Pero mamá p..porque dices es..to tu estarás con nosotros-Eren comenzó a soltar sus lagrimas por sus mejillas-No te vas a ir verdad-

-¡Quédense aquí dentro y no hagan ruido por nada!, yo enseguida regresare- les sonrió a los tres-Los amo.-Cerro la puerta que ningún arma o persona podría abrir sin la combinación de la clave que solo Grisha y Armin; a quien se la dieron para abrir la puerta por dentro por algun problema que hubiera; de aquélla habitación segura.

Carla se dirigió por el pasillo buscando si todavía había alguien vivo hasta que llego donde estaba el cuerpo de Hannes viendo como su querido amigo estaba muerto.

-¡Hannes!-lloro-Muchas gracias por cuidarnos- le cerró los ojos.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, ¡uh! ¿Dondé están las criaturitas que deseo saborear su agonía para morir-le dijo Roberto a Carla en su oído atras de ella.

-A ellos no podrás hacerles nada, deben estar llegando al pueblo ¡ante las autoridades!-con voz firme respondió, no se iba dejar intimidar por esta persona, y daba gracias que no se había dado cuenta que los había escondido.

-¡Jee! Yo diría que estarán por llegar a un pueblo fantasma.-mencionó mientras sostenia el rostro de Carla con una mano del mentón.

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Porque lastimar gente inocente!-grito Carla quien sintió un golpe en la cara.

-¡Callate! Me fascina ver sus caras de dolor así como la tuya-dijo apuñalando en el pecho a Carla quien sólo pudo pensar en su familia_"Siempre los amaré Grisha y Eren"_, cerrando los ojos que ya no se abrirían.

Dio una ultima vista a su obra maestra, sonrió ver todo lleno de sangre sus objetivos, acabar con cada familia de los Políticos que formaban el gobierno Alemán; se sentía tan bien con cada crimen cometido, solo tenia el fastidio de no encontrar a los mocosos que se le habían ido de las manos, bufo, ya se los encontraría y mataría recordando que debía llamar a su compañera.

-Isabela, ¿ya terminaste? Ya amaneció, ¡ven por mi ahora!-Dijo en tono exigente.

-¡Mouhh! ¡Calmate mi Robertito! Ya voy ¡me he divertido de maravilla! Jajaja esos idiotas me dejaron jugar mucho-respondió Isabela con gran alegría en su voz como si una niña estuviera jugando

-¡Que bien por ti Enana! Ahora apresúrate que no tengo todo el puto día.-ya estaba en sus limites Roberto, cortando la llamada.

-¡Aquí estoy mi Robertin!-grito Isabela desde el auto que estaba estacionando frente.

-¡Callate enana! Me das migraña.- Roberto se subió al auto en el asiento del copiloto retirándose de ahí. Más no se dieron cuenta que tres chicos estaban a punto de salir de una habitación segura de la cuál era preferible esperar la ayuda.

**Asesinenme ;u; pero sus muertes eran necesarias, se preguntarán por que instinto de madre, pues las palabras que les da a los tres tal vez se hagan realidad; u-u no debo dar spoilers calladita u-u; ¡espero que les haya gustado! :D se preguntarán dondé anda Levi, ¡pues lo veremos el próximo capitulo! n.n y entran más personajes! xD habrá amor en el ambiente xD Me despido. Alimentenme con sus lindos reviews ;3; me gusta saber su opinión! Y nuevamente les pido si alguien quiere ser mi beta me avise por MP por favor! :D ¡Eso es todo! ¡Nos vemos pronto! 3 Bye.**


	3. Chapter 2: Amor a Primera Vista

**DISCLAMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama c:**

Con el pasar del tiempo los tres jóvenes denotaron que ya era muy tarde ya se estaban desesperando pues no escuchaban nada y la mamá de Eren no regresaba.

-Armin ¡abre la puerta! ¡Quiero saber dónde está mi mamá! ¡Y tengo hambre!-exigió Eren que ya estaba perdiendo toda la paciencia del mundo.

-¡Eren cálmate! Debemos esperar que llegue tío Grisha, no podemos salir, no sabemos que haya.-respondió Armin pensando que podrían hallar a su tia Carla, Hannes y a los demás ya muertos, no quería ver a Eren y Mikasa sufrir. Pero era cierto que las ganas de comer se hacían cada vez más fuerte.

-Armin, Eren tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo debemos salir y ver donde están todos y comer algo-dijo Mikasa enfrente de él y teniendo como prueba el gruñido del estómago de Eren,quién sintió vergüenza por ello sonrojándose de las mejillas. Ambos tanto la pelinegra como el rubio comenzaron a reír por la escena.

-Está bien salgamos ya debe haber anochecido-Armin tenía sus sospechas pero tenían que saber que había ocurrido afuera. Puso la clave en la computadora y abrió la puerta siendo este un grave error.

Eren y Mikasa iban enfrente mientras Armin atrás, iban llegando hacia el pasillo donde habían dejado al señor Hannes, viendo una escena que los horrorizo y traumó. Ahí en el suelo estaba Carla de lado dándoles la espalda en un gran charco de sangre y Hannes mas adelante con una gran herida en el pecho. Comenzaron a llorar a más no poder dirigiéndose Eren al cuerpo de Carla. -¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡No me dejes!-grito llorando, sacudiendo el cuerpo frente a él tratando de despertarla más ya no podía.

-Eren ¡Cálmate! Por favor debemos irnos de aquí es posible que el asesino siga aquí-sollozando Armin trataba de hacer reaccionar a Eren pero este tenía la mirada perdida. Ante esto Mikasa la única que se había calmado y recordado su promesa, levanto a Eren y lo guio hasta la salida junto a Armin, pasando cada cuerpo sin mirar. Salieron y siguieron caminando hasta el pueblo para buscar ayuda, mas no sabían lo que encontrarían.

Caminaron tanto que al llegar al pueblo ya habia anochecido, se sentaron en la fuente central de la plaza, al cabo de unos minutos observaron con detenimiento que no había ninguna persona cerca, se asustaron, fueron al restaurant mas cercano pero al llegar Mikasa les pidió que esperaran afuera del lugar, vio una horrorosa escena dentro el, regreso con los chicos y les dijo que mejor sería buscar un hotel y un teléfono para llamar a Grisha. Al llegar al hotel más próximo, no se percataron que alguien los estaba observando cerca de uno de los callejones. Mikasa les pidió que esperaran en la sala junto a la recepción, asintió Armin en respuesta pues Eren aun no pasaba el trauma de su madre estando con la mirada perdida. Mikasa al llegar al segundo piso observó dentro de las habitaciones vacías; era de esperarse pues por la época apenas llegaban los turistas; siguió hasta que un grito de Armin la alertó.

-¡Mikasa! ¡Ayudame!-Armin estaba tirado al suelo con una persona encima de él tratando de besarlo.

-¡Armin!-rápidamente de una patada en la cara del sujeto salvo a su amigo, busco a Eren con la mirada y lo vio atrapado con un cuchillo en su cuello.

-Pequeña cálmate! Jeje no ves que solo queremos pasar un buen rato con ustedes-lamio la mejilla de Eren-mira a tu amiguito que cooperador es jejeje-termino de hablar, cuando una patada en el estómago de Mikasa la dejo hecha ovillo en el suelo. Mientras el sujeto que estaba con Armin lo tomaba de nuevo, ayudado de otro hombre. él otro dejó su cuchillo en una mesita cerca y se iba hacia Mikasa.

-Juguemos, je- Eren veía la escena sin moverse, pero al ver que el hombre sujetaba a Mikasa poniendo las manos arriba de su cabeza sujetandolas con una mano, llevando su mano libre hacia su pierna, reaccionó, no podía permitir que algo le pasara a sus amigos, eran su única familia, tomo el cuchillo y lo clavo en el hombro del sujeto que tenia a Mikasa, esté reaccionó observando que el muchacho no retrocedía así que comenzó a golpearlo, dándole una patada en la cara y abdomen, pero Eren no retrocedía ante él, sino que también trataba de pelear contra él. Recibiendo otra patada haciéndolo rodar por el piso.

-Vas a ver hijo de p...-no pudo terminar la oración pues un puño había ido contra él.

-Pedazo de mierda- una voz grave y fría habló, llamando la atención a Eren, levanto el rostro y vio a un joven que para él era tan atractivo; piel nívea, estatura media; a su vista; cabello negro con corte militar atrás, lacio, color negro azabache, pero lo que lo cautivo más fueron esos ojos pequeños rasgados grisáceos con una mirada fría y firme, fruncía el ceño, en su uniforme militar pulcro con un pañuelo en el cuello. Fue lo último que vio antes de desmayarse.

-Tsk, cuatro ojos, encárgate de la niña-dijo Levi a una chica de pelo castaño con lentes que se encontraba viendo a Armin y Mikasa. -¡De acuerdo enanín!-hablo con voz cantarina.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto un hombre de gran porte, ojos grandes azules, pelo corto y rubio, piel pálida, con gran atractivo fisíco en el parecer de Armin, "Pero que estoy imaginando" sonrojándose a mas no poder, llamando la atención del rubio quién le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-¡G..Gracias señor estoy bien!¿Quién es usted?-dijo Armin.

-Mi nombre es Erwin Smith Comándate de este ejército. Me alegra que estés bien-Respondió.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Mikasa que ya estaba más estable y se había apresurado a ir con Eren, impidiendo que Hanji pusiera sus manos sobre él, encargándose ella de él, pero Hanji mencionándole que debía ver sus heridas, la convenció de que solo tocaría su rostro y nada más, Mikasa tenía mala espina de la castaña.

-Tsk, mocosa impertinente- Levi susurro bajo al ver a Mikasa cerca de Eren, cosa que lo aturdió un poco pues le había llamado la atención aquella personita con ojos verdeazulados, joyas que no se apreciaban tan comúnmente, las facciones finas de su rostro, pero más su fortaleza y determinación de proteger a los demás sin titubeos y soportar las palizas sin retroceder, cosa que ya no se veía todos los días.

-Nos presentó-dijo Erwin-Somos la tropa de Reconocimiento del ejército Europeo ¡Las Alas de la Libertad!

Despertó en una habitación desconocida, perturbado trato de levantarse, y ver donde estaba, observó a su lado a Mikasa y Armin recostados en el borde de la cama que ocupaba con los brazos cruzados.

-...- trato de hablar pero no pudo, así que removió a sus amigos.

-¡Eren!-dijeron al unísono viendo al castaño sonreírles y tratando de hablarles -Tranquilo, la señorita Hanji te administro un anestésico pues con la patada que te dio el tipo, dijo que te dolería toda la cara y boca.-Dijo Armin.

-Eren te traeremos algo de comer así que descansa volveremos más tarde-Mikasa como siempre al pendiente del castaño pues no había comido nada desde hace un dia, pues Eren habia dormido todo el mediodía, Eren solo asintió y permitio que se retiraran, pero al abrir la puerta observaron a la castaña con lentes en la entrada.

-Vaya por fin despiertas pequeña- entro a la habitación, pero antes de seguir su camino Mikasa la detuvo, mirando fijamente a la chica.-¿Cómo te sientes?-sonrió para él-ya me acorde que no puedes hablar jajajaja- Eren solo ladeo la cabeza-Oh! Claro no me he presentado, mi nombre es Hanji Zoe soy la Médico Sargento de la tropa soy la cabecilla del equipo Médico ¡jajajajaja!-dijo con aires de grandeza, bueno tenía razón.

-¿Que escandalosa eres fenómeno caminante habla más ... bajo-Levi había escuchado la voz de su amiga así que llegó a ella pero no se dio cuenta que estaba con Eren, quien lo vio con una sonrisa tan angelical, llena de vida, alegría, una bella imagen para Rivaille-Vaya, despertaste, mocosa-preguntó mirándolo solo a él, lo habia confundido con una chica por las facciones finas que tenía Eren, olvidando que su amiga bicho raro andante estaba ahí con otras dos presencias, esta se había percatado de que su amigo enano gruñon se interesaba por la pequeña pues era la primera vez que no la echaba a patadas. Aprovecho para divertirse.

-Enanín, la señorita requerirá de nuevos medicamentos para el dolor, cuídala mientras voy por ellos, y los chicos van por comida-se dirigió a la puerta junto con Armin tratando de sacar a Mikasa quien no quería irse, estaba preocupada, así cerrando la puerta.

-Más le vale al enano no tocar a Eren porque lo parto en pedacitos-

-Mikasa tranquilízate el Sargento no sería capaz de hacerle algo-giro su mirada a Hanji-¿O si Sargento?

-Hahahaha, como creen será un ermitaño, pero jamás se aprovecharía de alguien, vayan por la comida, y algo más de ropa, están en pijama-los observo, estos asintiendo se fueron, no quería tardar en regresar. Hanji por su parte se fue rápidamente por los medicamentos, siendo interceptada por un soldado para resolver algunas dudas, se desesperó pero al ser ya libre se fue como rayo, llegando a la habitación, pegando su oreja a la puerta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto Levi.

-...- no hubo respuesta

-Te duele todavía, la cuatro ojos no hizo su trabajo, tsk-mencionó, recibiendo como respuesta una risilla y un no con la cabeza. -¡Joder! Si no quieres hablarme mejor dilo y no gasto saliva.-su paciencia ya se estaba acabando. Eren al percatarse observó con detenimiento y vio un lápiz y una hoja en la mesita de lado, tomándolo comenzando a escribir.

-_Disculpeme por ofenderle, pero no puedo hablar me pusieron anestesia en la boca, pero ya me siento mejor, muchas gracias. _Al terminar de leer Levi comprendió y lo vio directamente recibiendo una calida imagen de Eren: sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa creada por los mismos dioses junto con tal brillo de luz en sus ojos verdeazulados. Se enamoró, por primera vez Levi Rivaille se había enamorado de alguien, comenzando a sentir dentro de su ser, sentimientos que creía no tener, ya que por sus orígenes nobles y las tragedias en su vida se había convertido en un témpano de hielo, llegando a desconfiar en las personas. Le gusto sentir esa cálidez en ese cuerpo frío. Eren viendo a la persona que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos lo observo detenidamente, no dejaba de maravillarse por esa mirada oscura que se adentraba lo más profundo de su ser, se atrevió hacer algo que nunca pensó hacer por alguien pero también se había enamorado de ese joven tan atractivo que sus ojos grisáceos le atraían al misterio. Le dio un beso en los labios, un pequeño roce con los finos y delgados labios del Sargento volviéndolo a la realidad. Levi se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido, devolviendo la mirada hacia él, viendo que escribía algo en el papel.

-_Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, siento un hormigueo en mi estómago y no entiendo porque, me siento nervioso en su presencia, le agradezco salvar la vida de mis amigos y la mía. No sé muy bien que esto pero es tan cálido, que no pienso desecharlo de mi corazón, me gusta sentir esto por la persona que está frente a mí._ Termino y se lo mostró sintiendo su cara como tomate de temporada.

-Levi Rivaille Sargento del equipo de Operaciones Especiales, puedes llamarme Levi. Y respecto a esto creo sentimos lo mismo, porque no puedo apartar mi vista de ti, sientó algo cálido dentro de mí, no se aún que es estó, quiero averiguarlo estando tú a mi lado.-Terminó de hablar estando frente a frente de él posando sus labios en los de él, fundiéndose en un dulce beso. Hanji tuvo que reprimir un grito por lo que veía por la cerradura, estaba emocionada por fin su gran amigo gruñón, mala cara, ermitaño se había enamorado.

Al terminar de darle tal dulce beso, Levi retiro su boca unos centímetros de la cara de Eren, pegando sus frentes susurro. -¡Tsk! Entiendo que esto está mal, no sé qué me pasa, por primera vez quiero tener a alguien a mi lado y no dejarlo ir, ¡diablos! ¡Que es esto!-observo la expresión tan linda de Eren; sus labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos verdeazul cristalino toda una expresión que llego al fondo de su corazón, comenzando desatar emociones carnales, pero su moral estaba dándole punzadas en su cabeza. Para Eren era la primera vez que sentía estas emociones en su interior, su corazón palpitar a mil por hora, una calidez que surgía en su pecho que no había sentido todo producto del hombre frente a él. No cabía duda, quería estar a su lado por mucho, mucho tiempo. Conocerlo, apoyarlo, amarlo, pues en esos ojos grisáceos veía mucha soledad que pedía a gritos que alguien iluminara su camino. Ese debía ser él definitivamente. Hanji estaba tan entretenida viendo por la cerradura que no se percató de que dos jóvenes habían llegado con una bandeja de comida en sus manos.

-Se..ñorita Hanji ¿que está haciendo?

-Aaah-grito volteándose y viendo a Mikasa y Armin frente. –E..este n..nada jejejeje solo estaba viendo lo limpia que está la puerta, ¡Entremos chicos!-gritando lo último intento abrir la puerta, pero esta se abrió, mostrando a un Rivaille molesto.

-Ya entra ¡estúpida cuatro ojos!-dijo pasando al lado de ellos.

-Muchas gracias gruñón por cuidarla-le gritó. Los dos jóvenes se quedarón solo viendo, voltearon hacia Eren quien se encontraba un poco nervioso, pero viendo que clase de persona estaba con él entendieron.

-Eren toma, cómelo todo para que tengas fuerzas y nos podamos ir-dijo Mikasa entregándole la bandeja de comida.

-A ver pequeña te voy a revisar-Hanji le menciono mientras sacaba sus utensilios médicos, pero una Mikasa protectora se lo impidió.

-¡No toque a Eren! Usted es rara y no quiero que le hagas cosas extrañas.-Mikasa respondió ante las expresiones de Hanji por checar a Eren.

-¡Wow! Tranquila, tranquila, no le haré nada a esta lindura. Por lo que veo que ya está mejor, le dejare unos calmantes y se los dan en el tiempo indicado, entendido.-ellos asintieron, mientras Eren sonreía ante tal escena. -Buenos pequeñines los dejó.-Fue lo último que Hanji hablo al salir del cuarto.

-Mikasa no deberías comportarte así, igual ayer no permitiste que checara a Eren, que tal si tiene una herida por dentro.-dijo Armin molesto.

-Quien lo puede atender es Grisha, solo le permití que curara sus heridas en su cara, además Eren ya nos hubiera dicho si tiene algún malestar.-la pelinegra se defendió. Después de una pequeña discusión, dejaron comer a Eren y salieron también a comer. Al dejar el cuarto Eren se tocó los labios con dos de sus dedos, recordando lo que había pasado en la tarde con el sargento, sonrojándose, se dispuso a dormir, teniendo el sueño más maravilloso que pudo tener: Estar al lado del sargento.

La noche se hizo presente, la mayoría de soldados fue a dormir, quedando pocos despiertos entre ellos el Comandante Erwin quien observaba un mapa ubicado en la mesa central de la cafetería del hotel, planeando sus estrategias al llegar a la frontera sur de Alemania.

-Buenas noches Comandante, le traje una taza de café- Armin había llegado al lugar observando que en este aún había luz al pasar a la cocina, se detuvo en su trayecto, curioso vio por la puerta entreabierta quien estaba ahí.

-¡Oh! Armin muchas gracias, disculpa las molestias-sonrió para Armin.

-No es ninguna molestia señor ha de estar cansado, y..y p..pues me preocupe por u..Usted-tartamudeo sonrojándose un poco de sus mejillas, que Erwin notó.

-¿Que hace señor?-

-Estoy planeando un tercer plan en caso de que nuestra estrategia falle-su mirada se volvió firme hacia el mapa.-Observa, parte de nuestras tropas marinas estarán en estos puntos del mar, dando como emboscada a los Amazonas y Chacabucos que detectamos. Mientras que nosotros las tropas terrestres avanzaremos sigilosamente a Linz en Austria y llegar a Viena cede Logístico de Estados Unidos.-sonrió de lado.

-Por lo que me entere de mi abuelo ahí se encuentra el ejército de Kitts un soldado Elite que protege ese lugar fuertemente ya que están grandes científicos y estrategas-mencionó Armin observando el mapa-Aqui señor- señalo la intermediación del río -puede utilizar el río Danubio de ayuda para no ser detectado, el tío Grisha nos comento una vez que ahí hay cavernas que conectan hacia Bregenz cerca de Viena- dicho esto alzo la mirada viendo al Comandante sorprendido de su intelecto.

-¡Vaya! ¿No he oído de esos lugares estas seguro?-

-Mis abuelos con la familia Jaeger y Ackerman exploraban este mundo, y pues las descubrieron, se maravillaron por los cristales encontrados-sonrió sonrojado de sus mejillas al recordar tal lugar hermoso. -Es seguro pasar por ahí y no muchos saben del hallazgo pues nuestros abuelos se encargaron de cuidarlas-miró a los ojos del Comandante quedándose en las nubes, sin percatarse que este se acercaba más hacia él, acorto la distancia quedando frente a frente.

-Gracias por los datos-acaricio la mejilla del rubio menor-Me has dado una información tan valiosa para ti verdad-Armin asintió-la utilizare como es debido, pero ¿porque lo haces?-Erwin quería saber porque Armin le había dado información tan valiosa, pues al relatarla vio en sus ojos zafiro gran calidez, amor y confianza por recuerdos atesorados en él.

-P..porque no quisiera que algo le pasara a una persona como usted, escuche que es una gran persona a quien admirar por sus hazañas, siempre al pendiente de los demás-lo vio a sus ojos sintiendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas presionando la mano que tocaba su mejilla más contra ella-No sé cómo t..tome esto pero cuando lo vi, mi corazón l..latió más rápido de lo que debería siento algo en mi estómago estando tan cerca de usted.-terminó de decir tan nerviosamente que hasta sentía que le faltaba el aire. Erwin quedo atónito, no sabía que decir, vio la cara de Armin tan roja con sus ojos vidriosos por los nervios, una imagen muy linda para él. Un momento, se habia quedado embelesado por Armin, "Que me esta pasando, es un niño, aunque uno con linda cara, cuerpo delgado, cabello rubio, tez blanca y con gran intelecto" pensó para sus adentros.

-Ya que se le puede hacer- dijo- Armin lo que sientes se llama Amor- ¡lo beso! Un beso que Armin sorprendido, pero entendiendo las palabras, acepto que le gustaba el Comandante, así que lo correspondió.

**¡Hola! Reportandome :D aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo, xD un poco más largo lo sé, pero la trama no podía cortarla, asi que por eso se los dejo un poco más largo Dx ustedes tienen la última opinión si asi les gusto ;3; la próxima trataré de acortarlo, pero hasta yo me quede con las ganas de lo que seguía xD.**

**Les agradezco sus reviews Neko, Galuha, Guest, Yomi Megurine y Korrine-san que por cierto ya no tendrá que utilizar el face ;D aquí esta la continuación gracias por animarme *w* soy muy feliz! **

**Me despido! C: -lanza chocolates y corazones- aliméntenme con sus reviews, son muy importantes para mí c: quiero saber sus opiniones! Nos vemos!**


	4. Capítulo 3: Objetos Preciados

**¡Hola! :D Buenas noches/Dias/Tardes :) aqui reportandome con un nuevo capítulo xD de esta historia que la autora ya se impacto por lo que escribe *w* está dando unos giros interesantes! No les daré spoilers! Lo descubriran más adelante ;D asi que Karina, Haydee, tendrán que esperar a ver que sucederá. Les agradezco por sus lindos reviews, follows, y favoritos ;3; me hacen muy feliz! Los amo! Bueno ya los dejó con la historia! A leer! **

**DISCLAMER:Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Por el momento no. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía u.u **

Los dos días siguientes, fueron tranquilos para todos los que se encontraban en el pueblo, los soldados habían enterrado a los habitantes del pueblo que murieron inocentes en las manos enemigas. Erwin pasaba el tiempo que podía en compañía de Armin, quién le ayudaba con el papeleo, con algunas estrategias, conversaban de lugares que les gustaría conocer, cosas triviales.

-Entonces Comandante, verá a mi tío Grisha y le dirá: "estoy enamorado de Armin, quiero que me de su bendición"-sarcásticamente dijo Armin bebiendo de su té, observando de reojo la actitud del mayor a su lado.

-Bueno –titubeó- Si algo así le diré, te quiero tener a mi lado y no aceptaré un no por respuesta, cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad nos…-calló y tomó unos documentos comenzando a leerlos para cambiar el tema.-Debo hablar con Mike respecto a estos puntos-se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a la salida, pero antes le dio un beso corto a Armin-Nos vemos después- observó como esté se sonrojaba de sus mejillas.

-Esta bien-vio como se retiraba, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos por lo que lo último que mencionó el blondo mayor, buscando una de tantas posibilidades, su cara se sonrojo.-Voy a ver a Eren- se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo.

Por otra parte, Levi aprovechaba las mañanas para ver a Eren, con ayuda de su amiga cuatro ojos, quien le pedía a Mikasa que le ayudara en algunas tareas, quién renuente de no separarse de Eren aceptaba al final solo porque su hermano; así lo consideraba; le pedía que ayudara, esta aceptando se iba con Hanji y regresaba hasta la hora de comer. En ese tiempo Rivaille iba sigilosamente a la habitación de Eren, quien solo con ver su presencia entrar al cuarto, lo recibía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una gran sonrisa, esto siempre hacia que Rivaille mostrara en su rostro una curvatura en sus labios, le demostraba su sonrisa solo a Eren.

-Buenos Dias- se acercó a la cama del castaño; quien no dejaba de verlo; para darle un beso que era recibido con gusto "autocontrol" "autocontrol" se repetia en su cabeza el azabache.

-_Buenos Días, veo que esta muy contento, me alegra mucho-_ escribía con lápiz y papel el castaño, pues aún no se recuperaba del todo de la paliza que le habían dado.

-Mm, se podría decir, dime ¿a dónde irán después de que los escoltemos a la próxima ciudad? No quiero apartarme de ti, pero tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones, esta guerra apenas comienza.-se sentó en una silla, al lado de la cama, tomando la mano del castaño, quien se sonrojó por el tacto.

-_Creo que iremos a Munich, Armin contacto a mi padre, me dijo que mandará a alguien por nosotros-_cabizbajo, recordó lo que le comentó su amigo, era muy poco el tiempo el que quedaba para estar al lado de su primer amor, sintió el apretón en su mano, buscando la mirada de su acompañante.

-Tranquila, te aseguró que nos volveremos a ver de nuevo, te buscaré al terminar esta guerra.-se acercó para darle un beso casto. Siendo interrumpidos por toquidos en la puerta. –Tsk, que molestos- se dirigió a abrir observando a Mikasa que traía un poco de comida para Eren, junto con Armin, que lo había encontrado en el camino. Se retiró rápidamente viendo de reojo a Eren, quien le despidió con la mano.

El dia pasó muy rápido, por la tarde Rivaille tuvo entrenamiento con los soldados, quienes aunque era muy riguroso el entrenamiento del Sargento, lo hacían pues lo respetaban, quedaban agotados. Por la noche Rivaille fue a ver por última vez a Eren, pero estaba acompañado por sus amigos, molesto se retiró a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente todos los miembros de la tropa se despertaron con el sonido de varios autos aproximándose a su ubicación además de algunos helicópteros.

-Tsk, que mierda sucede aquí, con todo ese puto escándalo.-Levi se despertó muy malhumorado dirigiéndose hacia la salida del hotel donde encontró a Erwin, Hanji y algunos soldados en formación de ataque por la llegada de Jeeps Militares con emblemas del gobierno Alemán.

-Buenos días a ti también Rivaille, creo que son de la milicia Alemana.-Erwin respondió dirigiéndose al auto que llegaba atrás de un M59 negro (vehículo blindado), bajando una mujer de bello aspecto, tez blanca, delgada, ojos medianos afilados con anteojos en Uniforme Azul militar de Alemania.

-Buenos días señores soy Riko Brzenka Sargento de la novena tropa militar estacionaria a Cargo del Comandante Pixis, me fue encomendado venir a este lugar por la familia Jaeger del Primer Ministro Grisha Jaeger. Hemos ido a la residencia y encontrado a sus residentes muertos, sin embargo no hallamos los cuerpos de los hijos del Ministro.-Enarco una ceja-Me podrían decir si han visto a estos tres niños.-Mostró las fotos de los tres rostros de los jovencitos que estaban con ellos. Erwin hizo que pasara dentro del hotel hacia el Lobby, comenzó a preguntar algo que no sabia hasta el momento

-Hanji ve por los niños-le pidió a su sargento y amiga esta asintiendo. -Si, están aquí con nosotros, pero ¿porque el Primer Ministro es Grisha Jaeger, por lo que tenía entendido era Dalliz Zacklay?-pregunto.

-Por lo que tengo de información y al tratarse de Erwin Smith en persona le diré que todo el gabinete de gobierno del Primer Ministro Aleman Zacklay fue asesinado junto con sus familias, nos enteramos muy tarde que Estados Unidos había mandado en cubierto a sus mejores asesinos, logrando infiltrarse con éxito en Alemania hasta realizar su movimiento.-Respondió Riko-Por otra parte, resulto que el Jaeger fue el único que siguió con vida del ataque, llamando a los Jefes de las Ramas Militares para votar por quien tomaría el mando, pues el resultado fue que lo eligieron a él rápidamente pues el pueblo alemán no debía enterarse aun de lo sucedido hasta hallar a los culpables.-Terminó de decir.

-¡Riko!-Una voz femenina la llamó desde las escaleras a su posición

-¡Mikasa! Que alegría que estés con vida-se dirigió al encuentro de la pequeña que tenia un cambio de ropa sencillo; pantalones azules, y una camisa blanca de manga corta; olvidando que tenia miradas sobre ella.

-Veo que se conocen-dijo Erwin

-¡Sii! Ella es una de las pocas mujeres militares mas fuerte que he conocido, junto con Nanaba y Anka son a quienes admiro mucho y las quiero-Mikasa respondió siendo abrazada por Riko, quien tenia un leve sonrojo por lo dicho. -Además ellas siempre venían a visitar a mi madre, pues eran muy buenas amigas-Miro a Riko.

-Tsk, que cursi-Levi se estaba impacientando ya que quería ver a Eren antes de que se fuera.

-Veo que estas enojado enanín, pero no hagas tanto ruido, Eren no ha despertado-Hanji llego con Eren en brazos, y Armin a su lado medio dormitado pues era muy temprano.-Aqui estan-Entregó a Eren a Riko -Ella resulto mas herida así que cuídenla mucho, es muy valiente y preciada-Hanji miro de reojo a Rivaille, observando que este no dejaba de mirar a Eren. Riko se quedo un poco sorprendida por el refirimiento hacia Eren puesto que sabia que era un chico. Hanji no supo el sexo de Eren pues Mikasa siempre curaba de las heridas, Armin no lo dijo pues las conversaciones no agregaban a Eren como para hablar de él, solo superficial, como estaba de sus heridas, y pues uno que otro comentario y Rivaille tuvo su autocontrol de no tocar a Eren pues su moral era más fuerte por ahora.

-Si gracias-se dirigió al auto siendo jaloneada por Mikasa -Espera Mikasa, despídanse.- Deposito a Eren en el auto.

-Muchas gracias por todo-dijeron al unísono Mikasa y Armin, este último se acerco al Comandante y le regalo un abrazo, depositando en su chaqueta un relicario ovalado de oro sin que lo notaran los demás y susurrándole unas cuantas palabras.

-Cuídese mucho Erwin-San, espero saber de usted pronto.-Termino por decir y se dirigió hacia Hanji dándole un abrazo, junto con Mikasa para que también se despidiera. Levi, quien no podía mas con la tensión se fue hacia el auto y observo a Eren dormir placidamente, se atrevió a tocar su mejilla sintiendo como Eren se removía despertando lentamente.

-L..Levi.-hablo Eren quedito y un poco agudo por la anestesia-¿don..de estoy?-Pregunto.

-Han venido por ustedes, de parte de tu padre-Levi hablo fríamente, pero Eren se dio cuenta que sus palabras tenían un atisbo de tristeza, sintiendo su pecho oprimirse, levanto su mirada al joven mayor con sus ojos verdeazulados aguados por lagrimas que querían salir pues reaccionó ante lo dicho y no sabía si iban a reencontrarse nuevamente pues Levi se dirigía al campo de batalla. -No llores Eren, ten por seguro que te volveré a ver- demostró una sonrisa para él.

-S..si-Eren recordó que llevaba con él en su cuello una llave de oro, un regalo de sus padres símbolo de su amor por él, que le habían dicho que era la llave a sus corazones, entonces no dudo en dejársela a Levi depositándola en su mano. -Te doy la llave de mi corazón-le sonrió.

-Uyyy! Alguien esta de buen humor. Jejejeje, mira Erwin! Su ceño fruncido esta relajado, HAHAHAHA Enanín te dejaron bien enam-Hanji ya no pudo terminar de hablar por recibir una patada en el estomago que la dejó sin aire por parte de Rivaille.

-Tsk, habladora de mierda será mejor que no me busques cuatro ojos-Rivaille había llegado a su limite.

-¡Ya cálmense los dos! Rivaille que te he dicho de dejar suciedad en el Jeep!-Erwin ya comenzando a sentir su dolor de cabeza matutino, ordeno a sus dos sargentos tranquilizarse o se quedarían a mitad del camino.

La Tropa de Reconocimiento se dirigía hacia Linz hacia las coordenadas que Armin le había otorgado a Erwin en las cercanías del rió Danubio por las cavernas llegarían mas cerca de Viena comenzando así su ataque. Ya ubicando dichas cavernas el Comandante agradeció internamente la información que Armin le otorgo, recordando lo que encontró en su chaqueta.

_Al despedirlos Erwin se dirigía a ordenar todo en el recinto y comenzar avanzar hacia sus objetivos, llegando donde estaba el mapa recordó lo que había sucedido con Armin ahí mismo, se maldecía por no tener moral y realizar tal acto, pero pensándolo bien le gustaba el muchacho y no podía hacer nada por los sentimientos que tenia._

_-Arminn, espero y pronto pueda verte de nuevo-dijo para sus adentros, llevando su mano derecha hacia su bolsillo de la chaqueta sintiendo algo raro dentro de ella._

_-Ummm, pero que es esto-saco el objeto y vio que era un relicario, abrio este y se encontró con una foto de Armin con su familia, sonrió-Así que esto me has dejado, lo atesorare por la persona mas preciada para mi.-pensó para el._

-Nos volveremos a ver-dijo para si mismo.

No era el único que iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos pues Rivaille iba igual, tocándose con su mano derecha su pecho, sintiendo la pequeña llave que llevaba consigo. Recordó como se la habían obsequiado y aunque era algo inmoral sentir algo por alguien menor que él, echo al borde toda su ética, la amaba y punto, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, cuando regresaran a Alemania, pediría a su padre la mano de Eren, aunque eso ya no se hacia el quería todo formal.

Llegaron a Viena por la noche y comenzaron con la misión, ubicando a cada soldado en sus puestos cerca de las instalaciones Estadounidenses ubicadas en el centro de Viena, puesto que esta había dejado de ser una ciudad mucho mas antes, por los Militares radicados ahí. Erwin dio la orden de ataque, y así comenzó la batalla.

Cada equipo se ocupo de los puntos accedidos, Rivaille con su equipo se adentro lo mas profundo del lugar eliminando con gran agilidad cada soldado que se les interponía, logrando llegar hasta una gran bodega con misiles, de los cuales no tenían información. Tomo su intercomunicador que estaba en su oreja izquierda para hablar con Erwin.

-Oi, encontramos una bodega llena de misiles al parecer están ubicados el los tanque de combustible en el ala norte, ¿sabias de esto?

-No teníamos información de ello Rivaille, busca a los científicos a cargo, hazlos hablar, que Gunter conecte la usb al computador para que Hanji entre y los desconecte.-Ordeno Erwin.

-Tsk, como sea-finalizo.-Gunter conecta la Usb al computador, Petra haz hablar a los insectos, Erd y Aurou eliminen a los soldados restantes-ordenó, cuando de repente un soldado con gran habilidad con las Armas hirió a Erd, al darse cuenta Rivaille, fue en su auxilio, desenvainando una de las cuchillas de su equipo tridimensional, desviando las balas que iban hacia ellos.

-¡Vaya! ¡vaya! Pero si es el mismísimo pedazo de mierda de Kitss-dijo al tener enfrente de el a su oponente con las mismas armas que él, entablando una batalla de espadas con gran precisión en sus ataques por ambos.

-Je, pero si es Levi Rivaille, dime ¿como esta tu mamá y hermanitos?-Respondio Kitts, haciendo rabiar a Rivaille, consiguiendo que este agilizara sus ataques, superándolo en defenderse, ganándose varios rasguños.

-¡Callate mierda, estaba esperando este momento!-Rivaille estaba encolerizado, pero sin perder sus objetivos, al darle un golpe en la pierna derecha, Kitss tambaleo, dejando guardia baja por la izquierda, aprovechando Rivaille le dio el golpe final.-Te veré en el infierno Kitss.-enterró la espada hasta atravesarlo.

-Je, no me iré solo Rivaille-dijo como ultimas palabras, las cuales desconcertaron al azabache.

-¡Sargento los misiles están siendo lanzados!-Grito Petra.

-Zoé, no que ya los habías desconectado-pregunto por el intercomunicador-Haz tu puto trabajo cuatro ojos-sentenció.

-Callate Levi esto esta mal la codificación tenia un virus oculto, que se activaría por cualquier intrusión al sistema, pero no me va ganar el maldito-Hanji tecleaba rápidamente su computador, logrando desactivar cuatro de cinco misiles, sin embargo al estar en el ultimo un nuevo virus introducido rápidamente le gano la partida, haciendo que se lanzara el ultimo misil.

-¡Demonios! ¡Agh! Erwin el último misil a sido lanzado-Grito al Comandante

-¿Hacia donde se dirige Zoé?-pregunto.

-Estoy en eso- Rivaille se estaba impacientando, ese misil iba dirigido hacia alguna ciudad importante.

-Sargento estos mal nacidos nos han informado que los misiles contienen una nueva bioarma, pero no saben que hace exactamente solo les ordenaron mantenerla con vida.-Gunter explicó.

-El ultimo misil que ha sido lanzado ¿hacia donde se dirige?-tomo a uno de los científicos del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia él, este muerto de miedo por la presencia de Rivaille habló

-E..ese iiiba a..a-

-Munich, Alemania-terminó de decir Hanji. -Levi, ahí se dirigían Eren y los demás-Hanji exaltada dijo esas palabras.

Rivaille sintió aquellas palabras como balde de agua fría, dando lugar un punzante dolor en su pecho y una furia desencadenada. "Eren no te puedo perder" pensó para si mismo.

**Leah Rivaille: Muchas gracias por tu review, :D que bueno que te gusto el beso entre ellos, *w* habrá muchos más en coffcofflemoncoffcoff xD y si creen que es una chica, aunque no lo es, todo por culpa de Mikasa que no les permitió que lo tocaran ¬¬ ya sabes, lo sobreprotege.**

**Aniss: xD y aún te dejare en la mejor parte, caray desearía no hacerlo pero hasta yo me sorprendo por lo que pasa después. Espero y te guste el capitulo.**

**Korinne-san: Me da gusto que te hayan encantado los dos besos :3 aún se darán muchos más, pero más después, *^* que ya dije xD ojala y te haya gustado este capitulo!**

**Momoka-shin: Si lo piensa y lo deje aún con ese pensamiento, más adelante descubrira la verdad xD tu tranquila. Te daré más EruAr ya verás C: y pues que mal con lo de tu cel, espero ya todo este bien.**

**Yukihime y Elizette: Aqui esta la continuación. C; gracias por sus reviews! 3**

**Mayalove: Muchas gracias :D pero así me salen los capitulos, me alegra que te guste! :') y aqui la continuación.**

**Bueno, me despido :D espero y les haya gustado el capitulo! C; Los veo muy pronto, aún le pienso que días actualizar :D estoy pensando si actualizar dos veces por semana o tal vez tres, no sé. Alimentenme con sus reviews *3* soy muy importantes para mi! Diganme que opinan si actualizar tres o dos veces por semana. xD este fic creo que será largo xD ;es lo que dicen Karina y Haydee; mi cabeza tiene la culpa por sacar tantas ideas a flote xDD. -Avienta estrellitas y arcoiris- Nos vemos! C;**


	5. Chapter 4: Perdida de un ser amado

**Buenos Dias/Tardes/Noches! :D Les traigo nuevo capitulo! Espero y les guste! Se que me querrán linchar tanto por no haber actualizado como les dije Dx lo siento tengo algunos problemitas! Pero ya casi los resuelvo! Y tambien por lo que pasa en este capi *m* pero esto es parte de la trama u.u así que por favor, sean pacientes por favor. Les agradezco muchisimo por sus Reviews y Follows C: los amo mucho, me hacen el día muy feliz *3* leerlos y saber que les ha gustado esta lindisima historia :D Bueno ya los dejo leer xd **

**DISCLAMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de algunos personajes, coffcoffno lo estáncoffcoff.**

**Aclaraciones: _recuerdos en letra cursiva, *reporteros* _**

Munich, Alemania, las estrellas iluminaban las calles principales de esta bella ciudad, Eren estaba en el hotel Hamton uno de los mas lujosos, contemplaba el cielo estrellado, pues no dejaba de pensar en Levi y el último beso que se dio con él. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Armin toco tres veces a su habitación y decidió entrar a esta, observando a Eren perdido en sus pensamientos viendo el oscuro cielo iluminado por las estrellas.

-Veo que no puedes dormir Eren.-le hablo cerca.

-¡Waaa! Armin no me asustes, no tengo sueño.-

-Me pregunto por que será-comentó pícaramente el blondo, observando que la cara de Eren se tornaba rojiza.

-E..eh b..bueno yoo s..solo pensaba en a..alguien-tartamudeo

-¡Adivino! Pensabas en una persona seria, con el ceño fruncido, estatura media, tez pálida y con una mirada penetrante-terminó de decir y miro a su amigo que estaba como tomate de temporada.

-¿Tan fácil soy de descifrar Armin?-pregunto tímidamente.

-Jajaja, no Eren, te conozco perfectamente y Mikasa también por que crees que esta molesta, pues se dio cuenta que le quieren quitar a su hermanito menor-abrazo al castaño -Pero aun asi te comprendo Eren, pues no fuiste el único que fue flechado-lo observo de frente.

-Si me di cuenta Armin, te conozco y vi como te comportabas con el Comandante-le regalo una dulce sonrisa-Tienes mi permiso, para relacionarte con él-sentenció el castaño, separándose y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

-Jajaja, no debería decir eso yo Eren-se acercó a él -Pero aun así también te doy permiso-rieron por un rato y después dirigieron su mirada al cielo.

-Armin, ves eso que se aproxima por allí-Eren señalo al horizonte.

-Déjame ver-se acerco a la ventana-Eso es-amplio los ojos –¡Un misil!- Tomo a Eren de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la salida.

Mientras tanto en la mañana siguiente en Viena, las tropas estaban trabajando arduamente para desmantelar todas las instalaciones, solo los superiores estaban reunidos esperando la llegada de los helicópteros para dirigirse prontamente a Munich, Alemania, estaban ansiosos ya que las comunicaciones se habían perdido con aquella ciudad.

-¡Maldita sea! Erwin date prisa con los putos helicópteros para llegar mas rápido a Munich.-Rivaille estaba encolerizado.

-Cálmate Rivaille, no eres el único impaciente, ya vienen-Erwin estaba también muy intranquilo, pero debía guardar la calma pues era el Comandante.

-Erwin concuerdo con Levi, debemos llegar pronto, ya me comunique con el gobierno Aleman, el doctor Grisha investigara la biuarma lo mas pronto lleguemos a la ciudad contigua a Munich-Hanji llevaba consigo los datos obtenidos y una muestra del virus.

-¡Maldición!-Rivaille golpeo el Jeep dejándole una gran marca de su puño. Estaba que no se aguantaba, pues se culpaba de lo sucedido, por no acabar mas rápido con el enemigo, Eren no sufriría las consecuencias. Para su suerte los helicópteros estaban llegando.

Llegando a la ciudad de Gauting, Alemania, transbordaron rápidamente para llegar a Grasbrun donde se instaló de improviso el Centro de Especialidades Medicas, pero antes de salir del vehiculo se pusieron el equipo necesario para prevenir contraer el virus; ya que eran las normas a seguir en caso de un ataque biológico; para prevenir el contagio por los vientos que pudieran llevar aún el virus. No obstante Erwin se dirigió al encargado del Equipo Médico, encontrándose con Grisha Jaeger.

-Doctor buenas noches mi nombre es Erwin Smith, Comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento Europeo, es un gusto conocer a tal figura científica.- sonrió .

-El gusto es mío, conocer al primer Comandante en la historia tan joven, que maneje a todo un Ejercito a la edad de veinte años, es asombroso.-contesto Grisha quien observaba informes de lo ocurrido.

-Doctor Grisha soy la Doctora Hanji Zoe gusto conocerlo me permite darle la información que recabamos con respecto a la amenaza biológica que se ha manifestado hace veinticuatro horas.-extendio las carpetas y saco de su portafolio la muestra del patógeno con mucho cuidado-Este es el patógeno que pude extraer de uno de los misiles, por lo que leí en la información es la mezcla de tres virus: Ebola, la toxina Botulínica y Ántrax, lo denominaron EBA04, espero y ayude- Grisha las tomo, llamo a una enfermera y le dio unas instrucciones.

-Si muchas gracias será de gran ayuda.-

-Mierda, menos platica, como están los jóvenes Eren, Mikasa y Armin, su ubicación era en Munich dígame ¿donde están?- Rivaille se estaba impacientando, pero sabia que debía tener formalidades ante Mandatarios de alto rango, observo el rostro del doctor el cual tenia un semblante neutral.

-Ah.. Ustedes fueron quienes ayudaron a mis hijos.

-Así es Doctor Grisha-dijo Erwin con tono preocupante pues quería saber de Armin.

-Ante todo les agradezco que los hayan ayudado en tal momento de crisis, haber perdido a mi amada esposa, no he tenido la oportunidad de sentirme triste ante ello, pues mi labor se intensifico con lo sucedido, pero…-un silencio incomodo se torno ante ellos -tal parece que las desgracias me siguen-Grisha bajo la mirada ante los soldados-Puesto que ellos tres no lograron sobrevivir al ataque, ellos… estaban en el hotel durmiendo-se volteo ante ellos y se dirigio hacia un elevador mientras terminaba de hablar

-Los encontramos dormidos, no sintieron el virus, al menos no sufrieron… sus cuerpos tuvieron que ser cremados-al llegar el elevador entro, y dirigió su mirada hacia ellos, con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla izquierda-Les agradezco en verdad que los hayan ayudado, pero al parecer ya no podré ver sus sonrisas tan alegres ahora, lo único que puedo es ayudar con eliminar al responsable de estas desgracias.-cerro la puerta del elevador y dejo a los soldados paralizados ahí mismo.

Los tres soldados se quedaron en shock, Hanji no resistió y comenzó a llorar aferrándose a Erwin el cual solo se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento, no era verdad, debía ser imposible, el no debería estar muerto tenia toda una vida por delante, fueron sus pensamientos. Pero un golpe en la pared lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Esto no puede ser verdad, no le creo nada a ese hijo de perra, ¿por que esta tan calmado?-Rivaille ya no pudo contenerse-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!- se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, donde tomo uno de los jeeps y se dirigió a la carretera que llevaba a Munich, puesto que el lugar estaba en cuarentena por los residuos todavía adyacentes del ataque nadie tenia permitido ir allí, paso por los retenes con facilidad por su grado militar, al llegar a la entrada de la ciudad se estaciono, bajo del vehiculo y se dirigió a paso lento.

-"Eren, Eren, no puedes dejarme"-estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de otro Jeep que llegaba, decidido, comenzó a adentrarse y a quitarse sus equipos, cuando se iba a retirar la mascara, una mano lo detuvo, forcejeo, y fue atrapado entre dos brazos.

-¡Levi calmate!- Erwin quien se había dado cuenta de la cólera de Rivaille, lo siguió pues presintió que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-¡Dejame en paz Erwin! ¡No te entrometas conmigo! Ella ya no esta, ¡Que sentido tiene mi vida ahora! ¡Mierda!- siguió forcejeando hasta sentir sus fuerzas irse -Porque tuvo que ser ella, un ser tan puro y gentil-recordó los pocos momentos con Eren -Tal cual llego a mi ser, se fue… ¡estoy maldito! Las personas que amo no se quedan conmigo-susurro, bajando su vista y arrodillándose en el suelo del cual no le importo.

-¡Ereeen!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Erwin solo pudo abrazarlo y compartir su dolor pues también había perdido a la persona que le gustaba. Por primera vez Levi Rivaille lloro, lloro por perder a la persona que fue su primer Amor, pues el no tenía el derecho de sentir emociones por la familia que provenía, pero eso lo hizo a un lado al conocer aquella persona de ojos verdeazulado tan hermosos, encontrando un ser con tanta pureza y amor, que pudo derretir las capaz de hielo de su corazón.

Pi, Pi, era el sonido que se escuchaba dentro de ese cuarto blanco, con un electrocardiograma, una intravenosa con dos sueros, un respirador artificial que permitía pasar el oxigeno a la persona yaciente en la cama en medio de todos los aparatos; piel trigueña, cabello castaño, pestañas largas, nariz respingada, labios medianos finos; cubierto con sabanas blancas y teniendo una bata hospitalaria se encontraba Eren, aislado de todo, se veía durmiendo tan tranquilamente; sin embargo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte; Mikasa y Armin, quienes veían al castaño detrás de un vidrio rectangular transparente que dividía la habitación del exterior lloraban, no lo soportaban, no haber podido hacer nada por Eren les dolía por dentro, repasaban una y otra vez, los acontecimientos sucedidos, por que ellos se habían salvado y el no, recordando los hechos acontecidos…

_Armin corrio con Eren, les grito a Mikasa y los soldados que estaban con ellos en el tercer piso del hotel lo que se aproximaba hacia ellos, estos atendiendo el llamado corrieron a los vehículos blindados ubicados en la extensión de la calle cerca del hotel, puesto que estos estaban equipados por cualquier amenaza biológica o amenaza nuclear. El misil comenzó abrirse antes de impactarse para comenzar a exparsir su cargamento, al impacto una gran fumarola se extendió desde el centro de la ciudad abarcando 500km de radio en 10min._

_Mikasa buscó a sus amigos al salir del cuarto, localizándolos en el segundo piso del hotel, entre el tumulto de la gente en pánico que estaba hospedada, tomo sus manos y los dirigió por las escaleras de emergencia, para llegar mas rápido a los vehículos. Riko quien se había adelantado y guiando a la gente que sellara completamente entradas de casas, autos, que no aspiraran lo de la fumarola aproximándose, observo a Mikasa ir hacia ella._

_-¡Riko!-grito Mikasa, la nombrada atendiendo el llamado la guió a un M75 Negro_

–_Date prisa Mikasa-cuando ya estaban cerca del vehículo a unos cuantos pasos, Eren ubico la fumarola de humo ya cercanos a ellos, pero al observar sus alrededores vio a una pequeña con su mamá quien no podía abrir su auto ya desesperada por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se soltó de la mano de Mikasa._

_-¡Eren a donde vas!-la pelinegra al sentir la soltura de su mano se giro para ver a donde iba su amigo -Eren ya no hay tiempo- comenzó alterarse, pero antes de que pudiera darle alcancé dos soldados la sujetaron y a Armin, llevándolos adentro del vehiculo-¡No Eren!_

_Lo siguiente paso en cámara lenta: Eren llego a la niña y su mama, las tomo de las manos con gran fuerza jalándolas hacia el vehiculo, sus ojos estaban determinantes a salvarlas. Corrió a todo lo que pudo, a unos metros antes de llegar, la niña tropezó jalándolo a el tambaleándose pisando mal con su pie izquierdo torciendoselo, soporto el dolor, su mamá levanto a la niña y vio que Eren mostraba una cara de dolor._

_-¡Vayanse! Enseguida las alcanzo-mencionó para tranquilizarla, así la madre corrió con su hija llegando al vehiculo. Mikasa se alarmo, Armin vio por una de las ventanillas vio que caminaba arrastrando su pie._

_-Riko debes ayudarlo-menciono Mikasa con sus ojos cristalinos, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_-¡Cierra la puerta Riko, no arriesgues la vida de mis amigos!.-Gritó Eren al ver que esta abría, pero ella no hizo caso y se llevo consigo una mascara puesta y otra para el, cerrando detrás de ella la puerta y ordenado que no la abrieran, se dirigió hacia Eren. Armin volvió hacia la ventanilla, cuando observo, ya no veía nada. Ni a Eren, ni a Riko._

_-¡Ereen!_

Las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin parar, estaban desechos, Riko se salvó por la máscara antigas que portaba, pero Eren había aspirado aquella bioarma antes de que Riko le pusiera la máscara y le inyectara tres líquidos rápidamente para prevenir el avance de aquel virus en su cuerpo, pero como era algo nuevo, solo ayudo un poco alentando su avance en el sistema de Eren.

-No lloren chicos-Grisha se dirigía hacia ellos deteniéndose en la ventana al cuarto-No permitiré que mi hijo muera por esto-tocó el cristal con su mano derecha, estaba consternado, ya había perdido a su amada esposa, no permitiría a si mismo perder lo único que le quedaba en este mundo; su hijo.-Debo pedirles algo muy importante por favor, pongan atención a lo que les diré-giro su vista hacia los niños con firmeza, estos asintieron en respuesta.

-Primero debo informarles que el país esta en caos por el momento, los ataques aturdieron a la población ocasionando que muchos acudieran a la violencia, crimen. El ataque a Munich fue un golpe directo hacia Alemania desestabilizandolo, sin embargo, esto se arreglara con el tiempo.-Arreglo sus lentes-En estos momentos los Jefes de cada rama militar están eligiendo a un sucesor, puesto que mi ayuda es requerida por el momento en el rubro científico, con este nuevo virus podrían eliminar ciudades enteras rápidamente, pues ya vieron como actuó, elimino en cuestión de minutos a todos los ciudadanos. Fue un milagro que Eren resistiera hasta la aplicación de antivirales que llevaban en los vehículos blindados-volvió su vista a Eren-Pero aun con ello no puedo estar tranquilo, ya que la cepa evoluciona en el cuerpo humano. Debo tratar a Eren con algo nuevo que he estado estudiando desde hace años es una droga experimental pero tengo la confianza que lo salvara.

-Nos lo aseguras Grisha, Eren ¡estará con nosotros!-Mikasa lo veía directamente a los ojos.

-Mikasa, mi pequeña, lo haré, es mi amado hijo, tengo la confianza de que Eren podrá resistir-acaricio su mejilla -pero eso llevara un poco de tiempo, su rehabilitación durara más de un año, en ese tiempo se sentirá muy débil y no podrá valerse por si mismo. Es por eso que he decidido para prevenir cualquier ataque a ustedes por el momento declarar que han fallecido.-dijo firmemente su petición-Necesito que se hagan pasar por muertos por el momento para su protección y la mía, ya que mis conocimientos son necesarios para la guerra, y me tendrán de objetivo para eliminarme y a mi familia, no me puedo arriesgar que algo les suceda a ustedes y a Eren, ¿me apoyarían?-termino de decir.

-Yo si te apoyo, no dejare que algo les pase a Armin y a Eren, ustedes son mi familia, pero también te quiero pedir que me des tu permiso para tener un entrenamiento militar, estamos en guerra y todo puede pasar, así que debo estar preparada para todo papá-Por primera vez Mikasa le había dicho papá, puesto que era un segundo padre para la pelinegra, no quería ser un estorbo para los demás y que la protegieran, ella estaba decidida a protegerlos.

-Esta bien Mikasa, sabia de tu fuerza, así que le pedí al Comandante Pixis que permitiera a las Viudas Negras que te entrenaran-sonrió de lado- será pesado, pero estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo además de que conoces a las tres, ya me comento Riko. Armin cual es tu respuesta.

-Yo también los apoyare, son mi familia, me han cuidado, y los quiero mucho, pero también te pido que me dejes entrenar ¡por favor!-Respondió pero en el fondo también estaba deprimido pues ya no podría ver al Comandante Erwin en tanto tiempo, pero era algo necesario con tal de que Eren se recuperara y estuvieran los tres juntos.

-Bien, ya esta decidido nos trasladaremos con Eren a Duisburg, en mi laboratorio subterráneo podré tratar a Eren, mientras ustedes irán al Centro Militar en las afueras de la ciudad.

Y así llegaron a Duisburg, Grisha comenzó a administrarle la droga experimental a Eren para que este atacara el patógeno que estaba destruyendo por dentro a su hijo; pues este ya estaba mostrando signos de ganar la batalla en él pues su piel comenzó a volverse morada, no podía dar marcha atrás pues quería salvar a su único hijo, y con esa droga lo podría lograr, aunque no sabia que efectos tendría en Eren, pues con la meta de mejorarlo, no lo había probado con seres humanos, aun no tenia en concreto en que podría convertirse su hijo.

-Eren no te dejes vencer, yo daré todo para que nadie contradiga la naturaleza que ahora tendrás, eres mi preciado hijo-acaricio con su mano izquierda los cabellos castaños.

Mikasa y Armin se acostumbraron rápidamente a sus deberes tanto en el Centro Militar como en su casa, Mikasa tomaba entrenamientos con Nanaba, Anka y Riko los fines de semana en su propia casa puesto que esta era amplia ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del bosque. Todos los días iban a ver el estado de Eren, en las mañanas y por las noches antes de dormir, el castaño aun no daba indicios de despertar, su padre estaba siempre pendiente de cualquier reacción, observando que el suero estaba haciendo sus efectos al tercer mes, puesto que observo mejoría en sus piel viéndola ya con su color natural, sus cabellos castaños ya no estaban opacos, su respiración ya no era errática como al principio. Sintió un gran alivio al ver la evolución de su hijo, avisando a los dos residentes de la casa que su recuperación estaba en progreso, eso les dio gran emoción, y mas felicidad tuvieron al ver a Eren despierto al cuarto mes.

La rehabilitación de Eren fue lenta tal como lo había previsto Grisha, el paso del tiempo fue rápido, Grisha seguía administrándole la vacuna T ; asi la denomino; al año Eren ya podía caminar libremente por su casa, y comenzar a salir al exterior claro con vigilancia y acompañado ya sea por Armin o Mikasa, esta ultima siempre sobreprotegiéndolo.

Sin embargo la paz que tenian por ese tiempo comenzaría a desaparecer puesto que un plan por parte de Estados Unidos comenzaba a gestarse, en Texas, se encontraban unas intalaciones especiales ocultas geográficamente como ubicación satelital.

-Dime como van los preparativos para el ataque Albert, espero que tu suero haya dado buenos resultados-sonrió de lado aquella persona- tus resultados con el virus EBA04 dio un gran acierto, jajajaja mira que Alemania esta en caos, esto será muy divertido, pronto me podré hacer de ese país.

-Los resultados ya están confirmados, los tres usuarios han respondido a el, ya he creado mucho mas para comenzar a convertir, y como tu has respondido desde temprana edad, serás capaz de comandarlos sin ningún problema-giro hacia el centro del cuarto donde se encontraban tres personas entrenando cuerpo a cuerpo, dos hombres y una mujer jóvenes; la mujer de estatura baja, delgada, piel blanca con un poco de musculatura en su cuerpo, cabello rubio, lacio que cubria hasta sus hombros, peinado entero hacia atrás, nariz media respingada, ojos azules, le estaba dando una paliza a su compañero mas alto que ella, no tan musculoso, delgado, cabello negro, corto y rebelde, piel morena, ojos medio pequeños; mientras el chico mas grande que ellos alto de físico musculoso notable, cabello rubio, ojos pequeños, piel blanca, observaba la barrida hecha por la rubia.

-La jóven ya esta adaptada mucho mas a su forma, le sugiero que sea la primera en mandar, yo esparciré el suero con mini robots, que mandare junto con ella, solo elija cual ciudad será convertida-sonrió -será un buen material para mis investigaciones.

-Jajajajaja, usted no deja de sorprenderme, pero así comenzaremos con la destrucción de toda Europa, esos malditos se arrepentirán de haber excluido a Estados Unidos de la ONU y tomado a mi padre como loco, mira que ahora les demostrare lo que un loco puede hacer como un Dios. Jajaja, envíala a Kassel mis infiltrados me han dicho que no le ponen tanta atención y esta en el centro de Alemania, de ahí comenzaremos.

-Como usted ordene Presidente Nile.

*_Les informamos que esto es un desastre, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo seres gigantes con aspecto humano se estan devorando a los ciudadanos aquí en Kassel, ¡Oh por Dios! Uno esta vomitando, vomitando una especie de piedra ambarina, con… con restos humanos, sus caras son deformes, es un caos en la ciudad, nos mantendremos ocultos y reportándoles mi camarógrafo Rodrigo McTavash y su corresponsal Paula Gibbs de lo que suceda, (Gruaarr) eso fue un rugido, veremos de donde sale… hemos vislumbrado un ser gigante en forma de mujer con pelo rubio y ojos azules, quien esta gritando y y al parecer llama a los otros, ¡Oh no! Creo que nos ha visto, informaremos en cuanto podamos…..* _

El noticiero había dado la alarma la cual llego a los altos mandatarios de Europa, la cual debía ayudar a Alemania, puesto que la amenaza se dirigía hacia ellos.

**Zeyla: Me da tanto gusto y alegria que te guste mi historia C: muchas gracias por tus palabras y aqui esta la conti, se que es un poco triste pero te aseguro que el próximo será mejor ;) **

**Yukihiime: Aqui esta la conti xD también me alegra que te guste! y pues aun te dejare en la mejor parte, xD lo siento ya era muy largo xd espero y te haya gustado este capitulo!1**

***m* no me asesinen por favor! se volverán a reencontrar y habrá lemón de reencuentro! n.n Tomatazos, lechugazos, criticas pueden mandarme en sus lindos reviews! Los leere cada uno! Nuevamente vuelvo a insistir con si alguien le gustaria ser mi beta ;u; se lo agradeceria muchisimo! Necesito un beta Por favor! Me despido ;D Y gracias por leer esta historia, los vere muy pronto! u-u solo arreglo mis problemitas xc ya verán que les cumpliré con actualizar más pronto de lo que creen! :D Cuidense, nos vemos! C: **


	6. Chapter 5: Inició de las batallas

**Hola a todos! :D Reportandome con un nuevo capitulo de esta emocionante historia, que espero y les siga gustando! xD me perdí varios días lo sé y lo siento! Pero ya solucione todo :D al fin! Les informó que muy pronto publicare una nueva historia xD espero y les guste tambien! C: sera yaoi también pero aún no les diré de que pareja tratará Cx será una sorpresa, solo espero que tambien le den oportunidad a la historia, me estoy esmerando mucho con ella xD.**

**Nuevamente agradezco sus lindos reviews a todos los que han dejado uno :D y también a los nuevos lectores**** Fangirlear4Live: Muchas gracias por tu review se un poco más paciente por favor ellos muy pronto se reecontraran xd ya lo verás! y me da mucho gusto que te guste mi historia.**

**AckermanLevi03: Ya veraz que pasará cuando se enteré coffcofflemoncoffcoff xD Y aqui está un nuevo capitulo! Este capitulo es un poco corto, pero el que sigue lo compensara :B .**

**Sin más por el momento los dejó leer! **

El noticiero había dado la alarma la cual llego a los altos mandatarios de Europa, tenían que ayudar a Alemania, puesto que la amenaza se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Carstel debemos mandar a la tropa de Reconocimiento de nuevo a Alemania, si esto sigue así es posible que Estados Unidos se apodere del país y tenga mas poder para destruirnos.

-Lo entiendo Locker, tranquilízate, el maldito de Nile Dawnk no pierde el tiempo, si tan solo hubiera muerto como sus padres esto no estaría ocurriendo- dirigió su vista hacia su lado derecho

-Theo como gran estratega que eres que recomiendas, habra que pedir a Alemania que se una a nosotros para tener control en ella, además de que servirá para tener más selección para nuestros supersoldados, Grisha podrá perfeccionar la formula y tener con que experimentar.- sonrió de lado.

-Por lo que veo así será, pero debemos terminar con la amenaza en primer lugar habrá que recurrir con el experimento Y05, le diré a Grisha que lo prepare para que ayude a nuestra infantería y también para descubrir como acabar con estos seres, el desgraciado de Albert está moviendo sus piezas también- recargo sus brazos en la mesa, uniendo sus manos frente a su rostro para recargarlo.

-Carstel Bruckner, Locker Sheer, Theo Donicke, les anuncio como miembro Elite que soy, me dirigiré hacia Alemania para establecer su unión con nosotros, junto con el Ejercito de la Tropa de Reconocimiento-menciono al final Gregor Rivaille.

Grisha habia recibido el mensaje de que debía mandar al usuario Y05 al campo de batalla, pidió como condición que su asistente Historia Reiss la acompañara, para mantener controlado al usuario, pues se había dado cuenta de la atracción que estas dos se tenían, trasladándolas a la ciudad de Colonia, donde había llegado el ejercito Europeo.

-Buenas tardes Doctora Historia, mi nombre es Erwin Smith Comandante de la Tropa de Reconocimiento, me informaron que usted estará a cargo del usuario Y05, aun no conozco los detalles, pero será de gran ayuda.

-Por favor, le pediré que solo usted maneje el ataque, yo estaré al pendiente del Y05, así que infórmeme su plan.

-Claro, pero antes me podría decir ¿Quién es la persona que la acompaña?

Historia volteo a ver a su acompañante para que se presentara formalmente ante Erwin.

-Mi nombre es Ymir soy la novia de Historia-tomo a la Doctora por la cintura, esta tornando su cara roja.-¡YMIR! Esas cosas no se dicen así directamente.-trato de zafarse de la chica, pero esta ni se preocupo y comenzó a mimarla-Ymir estamos en trabajo, ¡compórtate!

-Jajaja, ya veo, mucho gusto conocerla señorita Ymir, pero después siguen con sus cariñitos- se mostro serio ante lo que les diría –Por ahora les diré que habrá un batallón al frente para comenzar atacar a las criaturas, de ahí en el centro se encontraran tanques blindados, al final nuestro equipo de operaciones especiales se hará cargo del ser que al parecer los controla, en cuanto la veamos, ellos la atacaran-Erwin mencionaba mientras se enfocaba en el mapa de la ciudad tridimensional que poseía en forma de tablet.

-Titanes-mencionó Ymir -Así se llaman estas cosas- poniendo seria su postura, dirigiendo su mirada al Comandante.

–Ya veo, ¿saben cual es el punto débil de estos seres?-Erwin pregunto.

-Aun no lo desciframos, estando en el campo de batalla, analizaré como son estos, es la primera vez que estudiare algo así, observare que puedo encontrar.

-Muy bien Doctora Historia, preparase, en una hora comenzaremos, también debe traer al experimento para que ayude en nuestro plan-se retiro de ahí.

-Je, si supiera que lo tenía enfrente

-Ymir, recuerda que debes mantener tu persona oculta ante ellos, nadie debe saber que tu eres el usuario, el Doctor Grisha hizo todo lo posible para que muy pocos supieran de tu existencia y no te usaran como conejillo- Historia le reprendió –Yo no quiero que te aparten de mi lado-la abrazo, correspondiéndole, se dejo ir por un momento en sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes, no dejare que me aparten de ti, eres mi luz en este camino.

Los soldados, se prepararon para la batalla en las afueras de Bonn, el equipo de Rivaille ya contaba con todo su equipo listo utilizando el 3d y sus armas de fuego. Sin embargo, todos ellos mostraban miedo en sus caras, puesto que Rivaille estaba con el humor del demonio, puesto que el no quería estar en Alemania; después de que perdió a Eren cerró su corazón nuevamente, era una persona fría siempre con el ceño fruncido, entrenaba estrictamente a los cadetes y a su equipo quienes no lo habían abandonado después de la tragedia que sufrió, lo conocían muy bien aun siendo alguien gruñón se preocupaba de los demás; se había vuelto una persona mucho mas fría que cualquier otra.

-¡Enano! No se te ocurra matar todos los especimenes que hay, quiero uno para mis investigaciones, te imaginas, tener algo desconocido entre mis manos-con sus dedos y una mirada maniática Hanji expresaba su amor a la ciencia, pues desde que se entero de los Titanes y visto como eran, se había enamorado de ellos.

-Tsk, cállate cuatro ojos, me das asco, que porquerías tengo que hacer, tsk, mira todo la mierda que hay.

-Siempre tan malhumorado Rivaille- Erwin se acercaba junto con Historia e Ymir.

-Cállate, mira que nada mas estas dando ordenes y no te ensucias las manos.-Paso al lado de ellos, mirando de reojo a Ymir, al igual que ella a él, sin decir mas.

La batalla comenzó, al escuchar el rugido de la Titan Femenina que se aproximaba hacia ellos a un paso tan veloz seguida por una horda de Titanes de diferentes tamaños, está se percato del ejercito y se detuvo, rugió de nuevo y de una carrera veloz paso por los soldados pisándolos, aventándolos, con una sonrisa sádica.

-¡Maldita perra! Erd, Gunter, Aurou, Petra vienen conmigo, vamos por la desgraciada.- ordeno el azabache a su equipo.

Mientras el equipo de Rivaille perseguía a la Titan Femenina, Erwin manejaba la situación con la horda de Titanes que estaban acabando con los soldados rápidamente, puesto que las armas de fuego no les hacían nada, la piel de estos seres se regeneraba rápidamente, no se dio cuenta que dos titanes se acercaban hacia ellos, ese preciso momento Ymir se descubrió ante él, Hanji y los soldados que estaban con ellos mordiendo su mano.

-Pero que demonios- un gran rayo ilumino el cielo, observo donde estaba Ymir, abrio los ojos como platos al ver el aspecto de esta.

-Comandante, le pido que no ataque a Ymir ella es el experimento Y05 conocido como Titan Y, fue la usuaria cinco que soporto el suero experimental y siguió con vida-Historia trato de razonar con Erwin -ella no nos hará nada-lo miro a sus ojos.

Erwin comprendió, y dejo que ayudara, Ymir ataco con sus dientes a todos los titanes que podía, con su tamaño de siete metros y agilidad trepo ante los mas grandes y mordió donde fuera, sin embargo en un ataque a uno de diez metros en su nuca este comenzó a desintegrarse, viendo esto Hanji.

-Erwin su nuca es el punto débil, hay que atacarlos ahí-menciono

-Ya entiendo Hanji, sin embargo no podremos derrotarlos por el momento, ¡Maldición están llegando más!-gruño- ¡Retirada!-grito viendo como los pocos soldados que quedaban trataban de huir de las monstruosidades, tomo su comunicador para hablar con Rivaille.

-Ya entiendo tsk, la nuca, bien me encargo-Termino su llamada y observo como su equipo trataba de cortar a la Titán, esta se defendía mostrando sus brazos endurecidos. -Tsk- se dirigió con una gran habilidad con el 3D hasta la nuca, sin embargo esta lo vio y antes de que acertara un golpe cristalizo la parte de su nuca, quebrando las espadas de Rivaille y dándole un manotazo en sus cuerdas que lo aventó, pero antes de caer al suelo fue ayudado por Erd antes del impacto.

-Sargento debemos retirarnos se aproximan más titanes por el Este, no tardarán en llegar.- mencionó Gunter.

-Ya los ví no tienes que decirme, retirémonos por el momento, me parece que persiguen a esta perra, debemos ver que ocurre.-Se engancho a un árbol cercano y se fueron de ahí. La Titán al ver esto siguió la corriente del río arriba, alejándose de los demás titanes silenciosamente. Llegando por un claro cerca de una ciudad donde ya no corría peligro comenzó abrir su nuca, mostrando la figura de una joven rubia que al salir la Titán esté se desintegro, estaba tan cansada pero aun así camino un buen tramo estando en la orilla del rio se desmayo.

Eren había acompañado a su padre a la ciudad vecina de Duisburg, le gustaba pasear cerca del río, cuando llego a su lugar favorito observo una figura en el suelo que al estar mas cerca se percato que era una chica, la ayudo observo que no tuviera heridas, al estarla moviendo esta abrió sus ojos lentamente.

-¡Hola! Descuida no te haré nada malo, te llevare con mi padre, estas a salvo, ¿Como te llamas?-Eren le sonrió tan calidamente con sus ojos destellantes, que la chica sintió tranquilidad-A..Annie, mi nombre es Annie-quedo inconciente.

La primer batalla la había perdido el ejercito europeo, teniendo unas bajas del cincuenta por ciento, sin embargo ya teniendo conocimiento de su punto débil, Erwin preparo a su ejercito con el equipo necesario eliminando a los titanes, se dio cuenta que la titán femenina no daba señales de su ubicación, así que solo le tocaba esperar a que esta apareciera, pasando así dos años de tranquilidad espontánea, puesto que Alemania se había unido al gobierno de Europa central, esto provoco descontento en la población de está causando caos tanto por el nuevo régimen como por las noticias dadas sobre los monstruos que los invadieron.

-¡Ouch! Otra vez barriste conmigo Annie-sonrió –Debo mejorar, no me rendiré.

-Ya te dije que me pongas atención Eren, para que puedas contra mi, pero eres terco.-le dio la mano para levantarse -además si Mikasa se entera de que te enseño, me querrá mandar al otro mundo.- sonrió de lado la rubia.

-Je, yo pienso que seria la batalla del siglo, además no creo que te derrote, seria un empate-la miro de lado y tomo de su botella de agua-Eres mentirosa.-Annie solo sonrió de lado y cruzo sus brazos. Ellos se encontraban en el bosque cerca de la mansión donde residían, puesto que Annie se sentía a gusto al lado del castaño y su familia decidió quedarse con ellos. Creando un lazo de amistad con Eren, Mikasa y Armin, pero mas con Eren lo cual no entendía.

-Vayamos a la casa tengo hambre, Mikasa y Armin están por llegar y no quiero que me vean con el uniforme, estoy sudado- se adelantó para tomar un baño dejando un poco atrás a la pequeña rubia, puesto que Annie era de baja estatura.

-Y apestoso- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Ya entendí bleh!-Eren le mostró la lengua, pero esta ni se molesto del infantilismo del castaño, hasta le pareció lindo. Lo siguió, pero antes de salir completamente se percato de tres sombras en unos árboles, solo afilo su mirada al saber de quienes se trataban.

Al llegar la noche, todos se habian ido a dormir, pero Annie tenia otros planes, sigilosamente salio del recinto y se encamino hasta llegar a una vereda un poco lejos de la casa hacia el bosque donde fue intersectada.

-Vaya, vaya, al fin la señorita da la cara, cuanto tiempo planeas jugar.-se acerco a ella y deposito un mensaje en sus manos.-es tiempo de continuar con el plan, esta ciudad será transformada-se relamio los labios.

-Entiendo, dile a Nile que me encargare de esto-dio media vuelta para regresar.

-Tus hermanos estaran aqui mañana, asi que recibelos con un gran regalo-dio vueltas como maniático sobre si.

-Tsk, que molesto Roberto!-Camino hacia la salida del bosque, pero antes de llegar al claro escucho una voz llamarle, esto no estaba en sus planes.

-Annie, ¿Donde estas?-Eren que se habia despertado por un vaso de agua, se dio cuenta al salir de que la rubia habia salido de su habitacion, creyo que tambien no podia dormir asi que le dio espacio y se dirigio hacia la cocina, tomo el agua y estuvo entreteniendose pensando que mañana podria visitar el centro militar por primera vez. Cuando noto que ya habia pasado tiempo y la rubia no daba señales, decidio ir a buscarla.

-Eren que haces aqui afuera, entra ya que te vas a resfriar.-le sorprendió por detrás.

-¿Donde estabas? Me preocupe que no llegabas, ¿que hacias dentro del bosque?- con una frazada envolviendolo fué hacía ella.

-Tratando de buscar algo que me haga dormir-sonrio de lado, al dar unos cuantos pasos, Annie sintio la presencia de Roberto muy cerca, la cual pudo distinguir a un lado de Eren. Penso que este idiota arruinaria todo. Asi que lo ataco con una patada, pero este esquivandola su capucha se deslizo, dando a conocerse a Eren.

-Hola pequeño, me recuerdas, je, fue divertido cortarle el cuello a tu madre- con una sonrisa maniática abrió los brazos ante el castaño, esperando algún recibimiento.

-¡Eres tu el maldito asesino!-Grito Eren, lanzandose hacia Roberto comenzando una pequeña pelea, pues gracias al entrenamiento que Annie le habia dado en secreto, sabia defenderse, pero no era rival para Roberto, este dandole una patada en el estomago, que hizo que se arrodillara agarrandose con los dos brazos su vientre, intento darle otra en la cara siendo interceptado por Annie.

-No se quien seas, pero no te permitire que lo lastimes- comenzo a pelear con él, haciendo una actuacion los dos por igual, pero viendo que se escuchaban voces dentro de la casa decidieron dar termino, dejandose Annie golpear todo lo que fuera. Al ver esto Eren quizo ayudarle pero Roberto con rapidez le dio un golpe muy fuerte que lo dejo inconciente.

-Maldito estupido, vas arruinar mis planes, y mas los de Nile, por eso te rebajaron demasiado- se limpió un pequeño hilillo de sangre de su boca.

-Tsk, callate que este es el culpable de mis desgracias, solo tomare lo que me corresponde-se acerco a Eren y saco una jeringa de su chaqueta inyectandosela al castaño, observando que esté dormía tranquilamente.

-Ni se te ocurra llevarlo ante Nile, por que sabes bien que no dudara en ordenarnos que te eliminemos, si haz fallado de nuevo- Annie buscaba algo para quedar inconciente-Dame tu mejor patada y hiereme en el estomago, date prisa ¡ya vienen!

-Que bien, podre cobrarmelas-Roberto le dio una gran patada en el estomago y la acuchillo, dejandola inconsciente -Me llevo mi premio-se echo a Eren en su hombro, -Tienes bonita cara, creo que me daran por ti una buena cantidad de dinero en el mercado negro- se fue al bosque, "No soy pendejo Annie como para que me mate esta vez Nile" pensó, perdiendose en la oscuridad del bosque.

**Tomatazos, Lechugazos, okno, acepto sus criticas, me ayudan a mejorar :D dejen su lindo review por favor Cx me hace muy feliz cuando leo sus opiniones ;3; shoro de felicidad, nos vemos el viernes con nuevo capitulo ;D que estén muy bien y saludines! Los amo! Leen esta pequeña historia, bueno no tan pequeña cx si es un poco larga xD Nos vemos! **


	7. Chapter 6: El Amor que crei perdido

**Hola Buenas Noches/Dias! :D cumpliendo con lo dicho he aqui el siguiente capitulo! xD Les agradezco sus follows, Favoritos y Reviews :D es mi primer fic y me emociona que si les haya gustado! xD Espero que les guste este capitulo :D esta muy emocionante! Sin mas los dejo leer, nos vemos abajo! Ah, por cierto sigo atosigando con lo del Beta ;u; espero que alguien se anime a ser mi Beta por favor! Tengo más historias que me gustaria publicar, como les comente, quiero publicar una nueva historia! ;u; si alguien le interesa ser mi Beta mandeme un PM por favor! ;u; Se lo agradeceria muchisimo! Fangirlear4Live gracias por querer serlo pero mas no se pudo :C debo seguir buscando! Te agradezco muchisimo la intención y esperare quien pudiera ser mi Beta! C:**

**DISCLAMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. xp la vez pasada se me paso mencionar el disclamer lo siento!**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Escenas explicitas de sexo. LEMON. xD es mi primer lemon espero y haya quedado bien. No sean tan crueles xD apenas estoy aprendiendo!**

**Capitulo VI.**

**El amor que crei perdido.**

Mikasa se despertó ante los ruidos de la pelea, pues ella tenia el sueño muy ligero, salio de su habitación observando que la puerta de la habitación de Eren estaba entreabierta, sintió una punzada en su pecho, así que entro en ella de golpe.-Eren dejaste la puerta abierta- silencio es lo único que escucho, busco en toda la habitación y no lo encontró, sentía su pecho apretado, así que salio y llamo en las demás habitaciones logrando que solo Armin y Grisha salieran, al no ver a Annie, fue a su habitación, la abrió e igual no había nadie. Presintió que algo no andaba bien así que comenzó a gritar por los dos faltantes de la casa.

-¡Eren!, ¡Annie! ¿Dónde están?- Corrió por todos los pasillos hasta que llego a la puerta trasera en la cocina y vio que esta estaba abierta, no lo dudo dos veces y salio, viendo algo que no le agrado.

-¡Annie!- gritó alarmada encontrando a la rubia en el suelo con sus ropas rasgadas, inconciente y con una herida en el estomago.

-Annie ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Dónde esta Eren?- busco con la mirada sin poder hallarlo.

-Ung, Mikasa…Eren y yo estábamos tomando un poco de aire fresco, hasta que vislumbramos a una persona cerca, que al verla Eren se agito y peleo con él, yo trate de protegerlo, pero mírame como quede- presionaba la herida de su estomago para parar la hemorragia "maldito Roberto me las cobrare cuando nos volvamos a ver" pensó dentro de ella.

-¿Viste bien a la persona?- Mikasa estaba hecha una fiera por dentro, ¿Quien le había arrebatado a su hermano? y ¿Quien los conocía como para que Eren actuara de ese modo? Hasta que recordo solo a una persona que haría reaccionar así a Eren. –¡Ese maldito!- su mirada se volvió oscura, observando y escuchando lo que menciono en susurro Annie.

-No, no pude verlo muy bien, nos llevo cerca del bosque, y todo estaba muy oscuro.- trató de mentir.

Mikasa, llevo dentro de la casa a Annie, diciéndoles lo que había pasado a los demás, estos comenzaron a llamar a quienes sabían de su existencia, sin embargo algo no cuadraba en la explicación de Annie, puesto que ella estaba en medio del jardín y no en el bosque; luego lo resolverían; tenia que encontrar a Eren cuanto antes pues nadie sabia en el exterior quienes eran ellos.

En una habitación en mal estado se encontraba Eren comenzando a despertar, abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo que estaba atado en sus muñecas y piernas, amordazado de la boca y sentado en un lugar cerca de una mesa polvosa; no reconoció aquél lugar; se preguntó asi mismo que había ocurrido con Annie, pues lo último que vio de ella era que estaba peleando con el malnacido, escucho una puerta abrirse girando su cabeza hacia el sonido ahí vio al maldito que le arrebato a su madre.

-Je, por que esa cara pequeño, jajaja.- camino hasta estar enfrente de el y le removió la mordaza.

-¡Maldita mierda! ¿Qué le hiciste a Annie?-Eren sobresaltado le decía sarta de maldiciones.

-Ya cállate, pedazo de escoria-lo sujeto fuertemente de sus cabellos-si no fuera que me darás buen dinero ya estarías implorando por tu vida- le lamió la mejilla –Mm, tienes buen sabor.- sonrió de lado.

-No me toques maldito cerdo- Eren se sentía asqueado, por lo que le estaba haciendo.

-Je, me dijieron que mientras siguieras virgen, aquí- recorrió con dos de sus dedos su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero –Pero no me dijieron que podía divertirme un poco aquí- comenzó a lamerlo desde el cuello, hasta llegar a su camisa, comenzando a desabotonarla, mostrando el pecho suave y terso y aquellos botoncitos rosas que apenas se mostraban.

-¿Q..que p..piensas hacer? ¡Basta! ¡No me toques!- comenzó a temblar al sentir la lengua de este en su cuello y pecho, se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada, iba hacer tocado por alguien que no era su persona mas preciada -Levi- susurro bajito comenzando a sentir cristalinos sus ojos. "No, no dejare que me toque este cerdo" pensó, recordando que este ser le había arrebatado a su madre, sintió una gran rabia que emano una gran fuerza haciendo que perdiera su control, mostrando en sus ojos solo el deseo de matar.

-¡Te matare maldito!- le dio un golpe en su cabeza con una gran fuerza que no sabia de donde la había sacado -¡Maldito!- grito fuertemente mostrando ante él su rostro diferente; con unas rasgaduras alrededor de sus ojos y su color cambiado de verde azulado a dorado.

-¿Pero que mierda te ocurre?- Roberto estaba aturdido por el golpe recibido que le saco un hilillo de sangre deslizarse por el surco de su nariz y mejilla, pero tambien sorprendido por el cambio de aspecto de Eren.

-Mejor te pondré relajado, je- se dirigió hacia una mesa al lado derecho de la puerta y tomo de su maleta un sedante inyectándolo con sumo cuidando de no ser golpeado nuevamente, pues Eren estaba hecho una fiera.

-Jajaja, ya ni puedes morder pequeño- se acerco a su cara a punto de besarlo, pero una llamada lo interrumpió –Bueno, aah buenas tardes, si, si, ahora, esta bien se los llevare-termino de hablar y levanto el mentón del castaño –Tienes suerte, ya te quieren ver, jejeje, mejor nos vamos- Eren estaba aturdido llegando a cerrar sus ojos.

Mientras en Strassburg, Francia, Rivaille se debatía como diablos había aceptado ir con la cuatro ojos a una fiesta si estaban en guerra; Hanji le había pedido que la acompañara a la fiesta de la ciudad puesto que ya le hacia falta un poco de distracción y pues como se encontraban cerca de la frontera con Alemania, esa ciudad era visitada por muchos, ya que evocaba transacciones ilegales entre los dos países; pero aun así era una ciudad de buen ambiente.

-¡Enanooo!, aqui rápido- Hanji estaba tan entusiasmada observando todos los puestos en la plaza central.

-Tsk, cállate cuatro ojos, eres un dolor en el trasero- estaba muy irritado, planeando como asesinar a la que aun era su amiga.

Rivaille no había cambiado su actitud y caminaba a una distancia de ella, pero como ya estaba soportando demasiado decidió retirarse, dejándola a ella ahí. Camino por varias calles que no conocía, termino de concluir que se había perdido, estaba que se golpeaba el mismo pero aun así siguió el camino más tarde tomaría un taxi; necesitaba tranquilizarse; siguió su trayecto, no le interesaba saber que había cerca de él así que estaba un poco cabizbajo, su cabeza jugando con él para comenzar a pensar en Eren, "momento, por que pienso en ella" ya habían pasado tres años desde su muerte y muy poco la recordaba, sin embargo su mente le traía los recuerdos de aquéllos días, puso su mano derecha en su pecho y apretó el objeto que tenia ahí "aun no puedo olvidar la promesa que hicimos" levanto su mirada viendo algo que lo paralizo al instante, no despegando la vista de la imagen frente a él. En aquel lugar vio un auto negro último modelo, con vidrios polarizados, con la puerta abierta mostrando bajar a una joven muy hermosa, esbelta, piel trigueña, un poco mal alto que él, cabellos castaños, nariz respingada, labios medianos finos, facciones finas de su cara, y lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre lo cautivaban verdeazulado, no lo podía creer, era SU Eren.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir!- el castaño les daba pelea, aun con sus manos atadas, un poco aturdido pues el sedanto suministrado aún estaba haciendo efecto, aquellos forcejeos sacaron de sus pensamientos a Rivaille, observando la escena "idiota" se dijo así mismo al no darse cuenta de que el castaño llevaba sus manos atadas, se apresuro a llegar allí.

-¡Que no escucharon que la dejaran ir!- escucho esa voz fría cerca de ahí, sintió que su corazón se paralizaba y tornaba a latir muy rápidamente, no lo podía creer, tenia que verlo, se giro hacia él.

-Levi- susurro para que no lo escucharan, pero el azabache capto lo que sus labios dijieron, sintiendo una molestia en su corazón pues este latía a mil por hora.

-Disculpe señor, pero será mejor que no se meta, es nuestra mercancía y esta interfiriendo en nuestros planes-una de las personas que llevaban a Eren se acerco a él con un arma de fuego.

-¿Qué harán con ella?-pregunto Rivaille, se maldecía por solo llevar su pequeña arma, sin embargo no provocaría una batalla, hasta tener en sus brazos a salvo a Eren.

-Je, será vendido en nuestro pequeño club, es una gran mercancía si le interesa- relamió sus labios el sujeto -Si tiene dinero podemos negociar, si le interesa- finalizo, haciendo enojar por dentro a Rivaille por lo que dijo, quería matarlos ahí mismo, pero primero debía ser precavido por la seguridad de Eren.

-Les doy 10 millones de Euros, aquí y ahora, pero me dejaran la mercancía aquí y no la tocaran una llamada y el dinero lo tendrán en 30 minutos.- afiló su mirada hacía ellos haciendolos temblar por el aura que emanaba y la cantidad de dinero que soltó sin titubear.

Los cuatro sujetos que se encontraban presentes ni lo pensaron dos veces y aceptaron, hasta Eren se había quedado sin palabras, movió su cabeza hacia los lados para salir de su trance y rápidamente un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, un brillo sin igual adornaba sus ojos; Rivaille lo estaba salvando pagando una cantidad enorme de dinero por él, sin pensarlo dos veces, pero lo que mas, mas lo lleno en su ser, fue que se había podido encontrar con él, puesto que por su condición no habia podido verlo, orando para que el no lo olvidara, cosa que resolvió al encontrarlo; el azabache hizo la llamada no sin antes dar las coordenadas de donde se encontraban, dando las ordenes para eliminar aquella organización en cuanto se retirara de ahí con Eren.

-Esta bien señor, ya que hicimos la transacción puede llevárselo- empujo a Eren hacia él –Que lo disfrute.- se retiraron dentro del club, dejando a Rivaille y Eren afuera, el ultimo lo miraba con sus ojos cristalizados porque estaba enfrente de su persona amada, mientras Rivaille no podría creer que su Eren estaba con vida, toco su mejilla con delicadeza pensando que era una ilusión.

-Eren.- siguió acariciando la mejilla.

-¡Rivaille! ¡Rivaille!- lo abrazo rompiendo a llorar, sorprendiendo al azabache, el cual correspondió al abrazo sin mas dudas, su Eren estaba junto a él.

-Mocosa tonta, ¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo?- seguía abrazándolo, hasta que el castaño deshizo la acción para verlo frente a frente con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos cristalinos.

-Levi, ¡no soy una chica!- inflo sus cachetes tiernamente para la vista del azabache –Aquélla vez no pude decírtelo por lo que había ocurrido, ¡soy un chico!-

-….- silencio.

-¿Levi?- el castaño dejó deslizar sus lagrimas nuevamente creyendo que el azabache le había molestado la verdad, pero no podía dejar que siguiera creyendo eso, se sincero y espero la respuesta pero al no obtener una se entristeció, oculto su rostro con sus manos.

Levi estaba asimilando lo que le había dicho el castaño, todo este tiempo creyó que era una mujer, pero atando los cabos entendió del porque la hermana lo sobreprotegia no permitiendo que lo tocaranm, ademas de que él solo le había dado besos, prefiriendo no tocarlo pues aún tenía una moral que sobrellevar, ante eso se dijo idiota por no haber visto la verdad, pero en cierta forma entendió lo tan enamorado que estaba de aquel ser puro e inocente que cautivo su corazón, tomó las manos que cubrían aquel rostro con una de sus manos y la otra la llevó a la nuca de su amado dándole un beso que demostraba el amor que le tenía.

-¿Con esto te quedan dudas de mis sentimientos por ti?-

-N..no, hic, hic- unió su frente con la del azabache.

-No llores, no importa que no seas mujer Eren, me gustas todo tu, no me importa el genero, quiero permanecer a tu lado, te necesito conmigo, eres la luz en la oscuridad que estoy, cuando me entere que estabas muerto sentí que toda mi vida se había ido contigo, me enamore de ti, de tu ser, así que no te permitiré que te vayas de mi lado Eren te lo ordeno-le declaro volviendo a unir sus frentes, asintiendo Eren a todo.

Llegaron a un hotel de lujo, Rivaille solicito la suite mas lujosa y limpia que tuvieran, siempre tomado de la mano a Eren entrelazando sus dedos, no habían dicho ninguna palabra en el trayecto, después de que Eren se tranquilizara, ninguno de los dos no sabia como comenzar. Subió hasta el ultimo piso del hotel, llegando a la puerta e inserto la tarjeta electrónica para poder pasar, permitió que Eren entrara primero quien vio el lugar muy hermoso, una pequeña sala cerca de la entrada color café oscuro, una mesita de cristal en el centro, un ventanal grande con cortinas blancas que daba vista de toda la ciudad, paredes marmoteadas color hueso con macetas florales en los extremos del cuarto, un pasillo que debía dar a la habitación y baño, un comedor cerca de la sala con sus sillas blancas estilo barroco, una mesa grande de madera blanca con un lindo arreglo floral con rosas blancas, le encanto todo el lugar.

-¿Qué deseas un baño o comer?-pregunto Rivaille acercándose a Eren.

-Mm.. me gustaría bañarme, pero no traigo mas ropa- volteo a verlo hasta estar frente a él.

-No tienes que preocuparte le pediré a uno de mis soldados que me traiga ropa de inmediato, cuando termines de darte un baño comeremos algo- acerco su frente a la de él.

-Mm.. gracias, p..pero-se alejo por un momento y desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-carraspeo al ver la imagen tan linda de Eren, autocontrol, autocontrol se repetia internamente.

-Levi, perdóname.. no era mi intención dejarte, todo fue tan rápido y por mi tuvimos que escon- no pudo terminar ya que Levi lo había vuelto a besar.

-No tengo que perdonarte nada Eren, debían tener sus razones, tsk, solo que tu padre lo hubiera dicho desde el principio que estaban vivos-gruño por lo bajo, a lo que Eren le dio un poco de gracia.

-Ve a bañarte, porque yo también quiero darme uno, pediré comida y ropa para los dos-Eren asintió, dándole Levi un beso en la frente, se retiro hacia el baño.

Rivaille no podía contener las emociones que se le mezclaban dentro de su ser, estaba nuevamente con la persona que ama, ahora nadie se lo arrebataría, lo protegería y estaría con el hasta el final de sus días, esos eran sus pensamientos, aquel corazón frío comenzaba a calentarse, si definitivamente le daría todo a Eren, sentía que Eren también lo daría por él. Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos sentado en el sillón de la sala, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Eren, hasta que le toco el hombro.

-Ya termine, p..puedes ir a..ahora- Eren estaba sonrojado como un tomate de temporada, con la toalla en su cabeza cubriendo sus cabellos mojados, desviando la mirada de Rivaille.

-Ya voy, espera la comida ya no tarda en llegar por favor- lo observo de su cara, hermosa vista, bajo su vista a todo su cuerpo, se maravillo, su piel brillosa por el baño recién dado, olía dulcemente, se pregunto si ese era su olor, vestía una bata de seda color guinda, entreabierta en su pecho liso, sin ninguna marca, la bata le definía la figura de sus caderas que le llamaban a tocar, mostrando sus piernas con esa piel tersa y firme; ya que la bata le cubría diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla; sus deseos estaban comenzando a despertar -voy a bañarme- rápido se retiro del lugar, puesto que comenzaba a tener una pequeña molestia en su entrepierna.

La comida llego y Rivaille después de una pelea mental en el baño, fue con Eren, al igual que el tenia puesta una bata, pero esta era color negro, al verlo el castaño, se quedo embobado por la imagen que Rivaille le regalaba, su cabello negro y mojado peinado con su mano hacia atrás, su piel nívea resaltaba por la frescura del baño, su rostro serio, su bata entreabierta un poco mostrando su musculoso pecho, definía muy bien su cintura, y sus piernas firmes con poca musculatura, sintió un calor brotar de su vientre aunque no entendía por que.

-Vas a comer, o me seguirás comiendo con la mirada- Rivaille se había percatado de su mirada sobre él, le regalo una sonrisa, que hizo que Eren se sonrojara nuevamente.

-S..si, voy a comer, g.. - comenzó a disfrutar de los alimentos, teniendo una pequeña charla con Rivaille de cosas triviales, por el momento.

Entro a la habitación creyendo que Eren ya se había dormido, estaba aun con la bata esperando la ropa que habia pedido, vio que no estaba en la cama King Size, las cortinas del balcón estaban abiertas, decidió ir a ver que le ocurría, tomando una frazada que estaba en la cama.

-Te vas a resfriar, no olvides cubrirte- le puso la frazada en sus hombros, atreviéndose abrazarlo por detrás, entrelazando sus brazos en su cintura y poniendo su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo.

-Discúlpame, tuve un mal sueño, así que opte por tomar un poco de aire fresco- dijo cabizbajo

-¿Qué piensas? ¿Extrañas a tu familia?-

-Si, pero me preguntaba que sucederá mas adelante, mira como están las cosas, estamos en guerra, tu estas en el ejercito, iras al campo de batalla, no se si podré volver a verte, no… quiero separarme de ti nuevamente- volteo a verlo con sus ojos iluminados, Rivaile al verlo lo giró de frente hacia él y lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

-No me dejare morir, estaré siempre a tu lado, no te dejare por nada.- puso su mano izquierda en su mejilla acercándolo para darle un casto beso, provocando que se acercara más hacia él frotando sus entrepiernas por casualidad, dejando salir un pequeño gemido por parte del castaño.

-Agh..ung...- aquel gemido excito al azabache que al percatarse de esto trató que su autocontrol no se fuera por la borda pero no contó con que el castaño inocentemente friccionara su cuerpo con el de él haciendo que otro gemido saliera de los labios de su amado; ante esto para acallarlos lo volvió a besar siendo correspondido pero subiendo de temperatura aquella muestra de amor dándole un beso mas apasionado, mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Eren, quien correspondió abriendo la boca para que metiera su lengua y se entrelazara con la suya, comenzando una batalla por el espacio entre ellas, Eren siendo inexperto en esto, trataba de seguir el ritmo del mayor pero sintiendo que sus pulmones pedían aire, rompió el beso observando como sus bocas eran uidas por un pequeño hilillo de saliva, sentía su rostro arder, tanto por el atrevimiento y vergüenza por lo que había hecho, pero no se arrepentía pues lo amaba demasiado.

Levi quería probar mas del castaño, así que lo volvió a besar profundamente, este dejándose hacer, sintiendo recorrer una carga eléctrica desde su espalda hacia todo su cuerpo haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan, sujetándose de los hombros de Levi, quien al sentir esto, se atrevió a cargarlo estilo princesa y llevarlo dentro de la habitación, Eren con su rostro mas rojo que un tomate lo permitió siendo depositado en la mullida y suave cama; retomando el beso el azabache pues cada beso lo saboreaba en demasía, le agradaba el dulce sabor de los labios de Eren, volvió a meter su lengua en la boca; Eren trataba de llevarle el ritm; se sorprendía con lo rápido que aprendía el menor, deslizo sus manos níveas a la abertura de la bata de Eren, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos aquella piel trigueña, suave y tersa a su tacto frió, haciendo temblar a su castaño sacándole gemidos que se perdían entre sus bocas, deslizo su manos por todo el pecho bajando suavemente por el hasta su cintura, deslizo la cintilla de la bata aventándola al suelo, abriendo lentamente la bata hasta tener expuesto el cuerpo del castaño, se separo de los labios de Eren permitiendo que un gemido saliera, observando la bella imagen erótica que le daba su amado; un Eren sonrojado con los ojos entreabiertos, nublados por el deseo, su respiración agitada, sus labios entreabiertos, su cuerpo delgado, definiendo su cintura y caderas, observando erecto el miembro del menor con indicios de liquido preseminal en su punta que demandaba a mas toques y caricias; sintió una molestia en su entrepierna; llevo su boca hacia el oído izquierdo del castaño

-Eren, voy hacerte el amor-dijo con su voz ya ronca por el placer que sentía.

-Ngh..soy tuyo Levi- sonrió de lado ante esto lamiendo y mordiendo su lóbulo tocando puntos sensibles que hacian gemir al menor.

Esos gemidos eran música para sus oídos, lamió y chupo la extensión de su cuello sin dejar lugar, dejando pequeñas marcas, símbolos de su propiedad, llego hasta su clavícula dándole una mordida y lamidas, Eren gemía cada vez mas fuerte ante los actos, su mente se nublaba cada vez mas, Levi comenzó a recorrer con su boca el pecho del castaño, su piel tenia un dulce sabor, llegando hasta el botoncito rosa derecho que comenzaba a notarse erguido, con su lengua lamió y chupo todo el botoncito, dándole caricias y pellizcos suaves al contrario con su mano, logrando estremecer y gemir mas al castaño, siguió la misma labor con el otro, miraba de reojo el rostro de Eren, bajo hasta llegar a su vientre chupando toda su extensión tocando las caderas del menor con sus manos, hasta llegar al miembro de esté rozándolo con ellas, Eren gimió sonoramente. Decidido comenzó a participar, no podía dejarle todo a él, se atrevió a quitarle la bata con sus manos temblorosas, las cuales se dirigieron a tocar la piel del mayor; este dejándolo; se maravillo con la vista, Levi tenia la piel blanca como la nieve, su pecho mostraba su musculatura, pero en su cintura y abdomen los músculos bien torneados, sintió otra corriente eléctrica mas fuerte en todo su cuerpo y un calor mas fuerte punzaba en su miembro, el azabache lo volvió a besar en la boca deteniéndose con su antebrazo derecho en la cama para no dejar todo su peso en el castaño, tomo el miembro de Eren acariciando primero la punta para después sujetarlo comenzando a subir y bajar en toda la extensión de este.

-Aahh….Nnggh..Aagh.- gemia en el oído del azabache, acariciando la espalda de este en toda su extensión, Levi junto su miembro con el del castaño y siguió con el vaivén gruñía en jadeo cerca del rostro de Eren haciendo que los espasmos del castaño fueran en aumento, se excitaba por la voz de Levi, poso sus manos en los miembros para aumentar la fricción de ellos, sintió llegar próximo al orgasmo.

-Aahh.. Le...vi me me .. ven..goo ngh- sentía ya no soportar mas, sin embargo no contó que Levi se detendría, por lo cual gruño por la osadía.

-Lámelos- le había puesto tres de sus dedos enfrente de su boca, se encendió mas al entender y comenzó su labor con su lengua eróticamente ante el azabache, cuando el mayor sintió que ya era suficiente abrió las piernas del castaño acomodándose entre ellas, acerco su rostro ante él y lo beso profundamente, al sentir que estaba entretenido en el beso, llevo un dedo hacia la entrada descubierta adentrandolo lentamente, Eren abrió los ojos por la intromisión, gimiendo de dolor que se perdía ante la boca del azabache, sintió como entraba y salía aquel intruso en su ser buscando aquel punto que lo haría tocar el cielo, después de unos minutos, introdujo el segundo dedo tijereando con ambos como si fueran pequeñas embestidas, al último introdujo el tercero logrando tocar aquel punto de placer ya que el castaño arqueo la espalda sacando un gemido lleno de placer.

-Esto dolerá al principio, tienes que estar relajado pero te sentirás bien después- lo tomo de las rodillas doblando las piernas hasta casi llegar al pecho del castaño, guió su miembro hasta la rosada entrada entrando lentamente, masturbando el miembro de esté para que no sintiera tanto dolor.

-Aah..duele..Levi.. - Eren se retorcía del dolor, puesto que el miembro de Levi era mas grande que los dedos que habían entrado en él. –Sácalo...por..favor- sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas.

-Tranquilo Eren, respira profundo- siguió masturbando el miembro del castaño, sin moverse, esperando hasta que se acostumbrara.

Eren no tardo en relajarse, puesto que la atención que Levi le estaba dando en su miembro le ayudaba, se tranquilizo, y lo beso, llamando su atención con el movimiento de sus caderas, indicándole que continuara. El azabache comprendiendo comenzó a embestirlo lentamente para que al poco tiempo aumentara la rapidez de sus embestidas ya que los gemidos que salían de Eren lo excitaban en demasía, mezclados con dolor y placer, hasta que un fuerte gemido salio de los labios del castaño.

-Aahh…ahí…ahí…Levii…ngh- había dado en aquel punto de placer, embistiéndolo con mas fuerza.

-Eren, Eren-jadeaba Levi en el rostro del castaño -Di mi nombre- gruñía con voz ronca.

-Nnghh..Levi..Levi..aggh- Eren estaba perdiendo su cordura, su vista se le nublaba de tanto placer que recibía tanto en su miembro como en su entrada, tomando con fuerza las sabanas de la cama apretando sus puños, sincronizando sus caderas al vaivén de Levi.

-Guh…ahh..Levi…mng- Rivaille tomo su pierna derecha y la llevo hasta su hombro siguiendo con las embestidas con mas fuerza para penetrar al castaño.

-Eren- estaba demasiado excitado, sintiendo como era apresado su miembro con las paredes dentro del castaño, lo volvió a cambiar de posición llevando ambas piernas a sus caderas tomándolo de la cintura; el castaño agarrándose de los hombros del azabache; lo sentó encima de sus caderas.

-Aagh..muyy.. …nghh- las embestidas eran mas profundas y certeras en su próstata -nngh…Levii…me..voy..aahh…correr- al escuchar esto el azabache lo volvió acostar siendo abrazado por el cuello y apresado por las piernas del castaño cruzadas en sus caderas.

-Eren guh..- la excitación por los dos era demasiada ya que las paredes internas del castaño apresaban exquisitamente el falo del azabache sintiendo tambien próximo al orgasmo. Eren gemia sonoramente por las embestidas que recibia.

-Guaahh…Levii…aah..- arqueo su espalda y cabeza por el orgasmo que todo su cuerpo sentía, expulsando su semilla entre los vientres y los espasmos en su cuerpo contrayendo su interior producto del extasis, sintió una ultima embestida donde Levi derramaba su semilla calidamente dentro de él.

-Erenn..nngh- llego a un orgasmo exquisito, siendo la primera vez experimentado. Esperaron a que sus espasmos y respiraciones se tranquilizaran, cuando Levi vio que Eren ya tenia una respiración normal, lo tomo con cuidado, retirando su miembro de la entrada del castaño, viendo como un hilito de semen salia de la entrada, volvio su vista hacia el rostro de Eren que lo tenia sonrojado y con los ojos entreabiertos, viendo como le costaba mantenerse despierto, tomo las sabanas para cubrir a los dos, atrayendo el cuerpo del castaño hacia su pecho rodeándolo con su brazo.

-Levi, esta ha sido mi primera vez- elevo su mirada, hacia la del azabache -Te amo- le dio un casto beso.

-Yo también Te amo Eren- le correspondio sintiendo una felicidad inmensa en su interior, pues con las palabras dichas su lazo con el castaño se reforzaba más -Duerme ahora- lo acurruco en su pecho, escuchando el castaño la mas hermosa melodía de cuna, los latidos de su amado, quedandose dormido, Levi observo como su amado se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo, acaricio su mejilla, sonrió feliz porque había hecho el amor con su primer amor, quedándose dormido al poco tiempo.

Eren se despertó con los rayos del sol iluminando su rostro, abrió lentamente sus ojos vislumbrando al ser que estaba frente a él, "que hermoso" pensó viendo el como Rivaille estaba durmiendo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas sus pestañas negras medianas, y su boca fina entreabierta, quedándose embobado por la imagen, hasta que escucho un toquido en la puerta de la Suite puesto que todo estaba en silencio. Comenzó a levantarse de la cama, cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en su espalda baja.

-¡Ouch!-se tallo el área haciendo movimiento en la cama, con esto despertando a Rivaille.

-¿Que sucede?- estaba malhumorado, le costaba despertarse, jalo a Eren hacia él, acurrucándolo nuevamente.

-Levi, amor, despierta- lo sacudía suavemente, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas -están tocando la puerta-

-No trates de levantarte, iré a ver, tsk, quien se atreve a molestar tan temprano- se levanto pesadamente de la cama, malhumorado se dirigió a la puerta, quien seria el primero del día en recibir una golpiza de parte de él, pensaba, cuando llego a la puerta.

-¿Quién malditos cojones viene a molestar tan temprano?-dijo abriendo la puerta, observando de quien se trataba, la ultima persona que quería ver por el momento.

-¡ENANIN!, Buenos Dias, hahhahaha, no cambias lo gruñón que estas a la hora de despertar- Hanji la científica loca había dado con él.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí, cuatro ojos? El único que lo sabia era Gunter que le había pedido ropa para mi…-no termino de hablar ya que conocía a su amiga.

-Jujuju, lo persuadí para que me dijiera donde estabas- sus lentes se iluminaron maniáticamente.

-Tsk, Hanji que te he dicho de experimentar con mis subordinados- su voz comenzaba alterarse.

-Mouh, que gruñon, mira que te traje lo que pediste- mostró la maleta que traía –Aunque me quede con la duda de cierto tipo de ropa que tuve que comprar- intento pasar, pero Rivaille no se lo permitia. -Dejame pasar Enano.-

-Ni de coña, te dejo entrar maniática, mira que inmiscuirte en mi vida tan temprano- su voz alterada resonó por toda la habitación.

-P..pero Rivaille, yo solo vengo a saludar y que me invites el desayuno- no se iba dar por vencida, tenia el presentimiento de que había hecho algo con alguien y ella no se quedaría sin saber. Rivaille no cedía a dejarla pasar, estaba a punto de darle una patada para dejarla afuera, cuando una voz interrumpió su pelea.

-Levi, ¿Qué sucede?- Eren estaba sujeto del marco de la puerta de la habitación hacia el pasillo, escuchando toda la discusión.

-Hehe, no vas a presentarme a tu amiguita, enanin, es de mala educación, no ser presentado- punto para Hanji.

-Tsk, cállate cuatro ojos, no tengo que hacerlo, dame la ropa y lárgate- Rivaille al girar para hablar con Eren, se descuido, logrando Hanji pasar rápidamente y dirigirse hacia la personita.

-Ja, ja, ja, te gane, disculpa las molestias, mi nombre es Hanji Zoé, soy amiga del Enano gruñón, mucho gusto en conocerte como te lla…mas- al mirar ya de cerca de la persona, se paralizo en el sitio observándolo detenidamente, no podía creerlo, esos hermosos ojos verdeazulados, esa piel tostada, esos cabellos castaños, solo una persona tenia esas caracteristicas, solo UNA, que había entrado en sus vidas hace tres años y que habían perdido, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, se quito sus lentes, los limpio y se los volvió a colocar, "no es cierto, como es posible" se llevo sus manos hacia su boca, mostrando pequeños cúmulos de lagrimas en sus ojos marrón.

-Eren- susurro pero escuchado por el castaño –Si- respondió el nombrado.

-¡Eren!- grito con alegría abrazando al chico -wuaaa, creí que habías muerto, como es posible esto- lo separo un poco de ella, observándolo detenidamente, el castaño estaba envuelto en una sabana, cubriendo un poco arriba de su pecho, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. -Un momento ¿eres un chico?- respondiendo por esa pregunta con un asentamiento de cabeza, Eren estaba cohibido.

-Suéltalo, ya de una vez cuatro ojos- Rivaille la jalo y le dio una patada en el estomago mandándola al suelo. –Tsk, que estas ciega ya, idiota-

-¡Levi! Por que la tratas así- el castaño se preocupo por la pelirojiza.

-Uff.. no te preocupes Eren, eh recibido peores de este freak de la limpieza- Hanji sujetaba su estomago, tratándose de levantar con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tsk, para que entras donde nadie te invito- se dirigió a Eren –Debes darte un baño, te llevare, Zoé ya que vas a quedarte, pide el desayuno de los tres y espera en la sala, si escucho un solo ruido en el pasillo date por muerta- le dirigió una mirada fulminante a la pelirojiza –Vamos Eren- cargo a Eren estilo princesa con mucho cuidado, este sonrojado por el trato, cerro la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el baño. Hanji viendo toda la escena trato de contener la risa, pero por un lado estaba contentísima por su amigo, ya que hacia tiempo que no le veía el semblante cambiado, era frío como un témpano de hielo

-Por ahora no me haré nada Levi, me da gusto por ti que estes con tu persona amada- se levantó dirigiéndose por el teléfono para pedir el desayuno.

**AckermanLevi03: Muchisimas gracias por tu hermoso review C: es cierto Ymir e Historia son puro amor, las volveremos a ver ;D ya veras! Me hace muy feliz que te guste mi historia :D y pues como veras en este capitulo no pudo olvidar el amor que le tenia a Eren, además de que no le importo que fuera hombre xD Saludos y Nos vemos en el proximo! :D**

**Este capitulo fue un poco mas largo que los anteriores, aqui esta el reencuentro de nuestra pareja xD se preguntarán cuando el reencuentro de Erwin y Armin :D pues ese lo verán el proximo capitulo! C: Tomatazos Lechugazos, chocolates, dulces xD acepto en sus lindos reviews, que espero y me puedan dejar ;u; porque veo que ya no me dejan reviews ;u; los esta aburriendo la historia? Dejenme sus comentarios por favor para saber si estoy fallando en algo. Me despido! -avienta chocolates- me encantan los chocolates xd Nos vemos muy pronto! :D**


End file.
